What love is
by Fioleefan
Summary: Her eyes flickered to the window,some part of her hoping he returned and rescued her from this decision she had no part in taking..but she wasnt some damsel in distress, and he wasnt no hero either.He was a thief and she a princess. His unreachable prize
1. Chapter 1

What love is?

The very bored princess looked out her window. She watched the commoners talk with each other and interact… how she wished she could do the same. She would settle for anyone… all she wanted was a friend.

She stood from her chair and walked over to her dresser. She sat and brushed her long golden locks as she hummed the song her father had taught her. "Oh father…why did you have to die? I miss you." Tears crept into her eyes, and they slowly fell staining her silky blue dress. The girl stood sighing and walked back to her spot over looking the town… at least her room had a beautiful view.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The beautiful princess walked over to her bed petting her yellow and white cat. The cat purred lowly and looked up with golden eyes. "Are you hungry Cake?" The princess smiled softly, before putting the cat's food bowl on the bed. Kneeling in front of the bed, she removed the rug to reveal the small cellar door with the weird shaped key hole. The princess reached for her neck, removing the bunny shaped key pendant and unlocking the door. It was a shallow hollow, only about two feet deep and four feet wide.

Upon opening the door, the cat jumped into the hole and stretched in it finding her favorite spot and curling up. Next to the cat was her jewelry box and a small sword, her father had trained her with. She lifted the jewelry box and opened it. Inside it were pictures. Black and white pictures of her family. Her father and mother… before he had died in battle leaving her protective mother to run the kingdom. "Oh father I miss you."

This princess was unlike your regular princess. She was too interested in becoming a knight, like her father, to care about what the other princesses were doing. Her mother had always disapproved of her desire to become a warrior, but her father was proud off her ferocity and desire. He would train her until exhaustion, forcing her to spar against any or every one of his knights. Eventually she beat them all. "Cake do you think I would've been able to become a knight?" The blond princess asked the cat as she picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. She returned the jewelry box and locked the door, replacing the rug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cake, I am going downstairs." The princess whispered and opened the door. The cat raised her head and tilted it slightly before going back to sleep. "Lazy cat." The princess laughed. She tiptoed down the hall as to not warn anyone of her presence. She walked down the stairs and avoided the hallways where the house cleaners and guards would usually be. She had one thing in mind: Father's study. Maybe she couldn't see her father but she could feel his presence in his study. When he wasn't training her or with her mother, he was in his study planning and deciding on the on going war.

Once reaching her destination, she slowly walked around savoring the familiar memories. This very study was where her father proposed to her mother, where she lost her first tooth, where she had begun her training. She slowly walked over to the golden sword in the middle of the room. The sword of 'Alma-on'. Her father had won it as part of a treaty. It was priceless and a piece of history. The princess sat in the chair that had belonged to her father and saw the same papers still there. Her mother had not been in here since his death only weeks before. The princess relaxed, and not a minute later, she heard a sound coming from the window. Instantly she ducked under the desk to avoid being seen.

"Now… if I was a priceless sword, where would I be?" The male voice wondered around the room. "There you are." He grinned looking straight at the sword next to the desk. "Oh man, the score I am gonna get for this thing!" He exclaimed

"Oh no, you're not!" The princess spoke her tone angry, before reaching for the golden sword.

The boy chuckled. He tilted his head and stared in awe at the beautiful sight. This girl in a tiara and satin blue dress, with the pile of golden hair falling down her back, holding the golden sword in attacking position. "Hand that over sweet cheeks. You'll hurt yourself." He smirked.

The boy had dark hair and beautiful dark brown eyes, his enticing stare was ignored by the princess "What do you want with my father's sword?"

"Little princesses shouldn't get involved in big business. Go to your tower and play dress up or something." He smirked

"Oh how about I rearrange your face?" She laughed dryly

"Funny" He joked, smirk in place "And cute. I don't have time for games. Give me the sword." He smiled and stuck his hand out.

The princess swung and barely missed as he pulled away. "Leave now and I promise minimal damage." She smirked

"Very well… let it be the hard way." He sighed pulling out a retractable sword.

The two began the heated battle. She would swing only for him to cut her off with his own sword, or vice versa. Their swords clashing with loud metallic clacks. "This place has terrible security." The boy teased as he pushed his weigh down on the sword

"This room is sound proof." She replied kicking his shin making him fall to the floor. She leaned to stab but he rolled out of the way, using his leg to knock her off her feet. The girl swung once more slashing the sash holding the boy's shoulder bag. He swung at her causing a rip on her dress sleeve. The boy kicked the sword from her hands and it fell with a metallic clank. She dodged his tab attempt and tripped him, kicking the sword from his hand. They wrestled on the ground as she punched his stomach and clawed at his face, while he dodged and tried to contain her. He didn't want to hurt the girl but she was really making this difficult.

"Did you hear something?" A male voice came from behind the study door

"Yeah I came to check." Another male voice commented

"Shoot!" The boy exclaimed and grabbed his sword "So much for sound proof." He slipped from under the girl and looked back at the golden sword, too far now. He looked back to the face of the princess, with a smirk he jumped out the window and used his sword as a stopper to slowly grind down the wall. He ran without looking back and blended with the other towns' folk.

"Princess Fionna?" The male voice sounded behind her

She turned to the confused expression on the guards "Hello." She smiled. She looked around the room for a quick second "Oh.. I am sorry if I scared you… see I was in here yesterday and left my shoulder bag here." She smiled and picked up the brown messenger bag on the ground "I came back to get it… but since it was dark, I fell and knocked over father's sword… clumsy." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well are you okay?" The guard asked, the doubt in his voice disappearing

"Yes." She said getting up and rushing towards her room. She turned back to the guards "If you would mind not telling my mother…" She mumbled before continuing to her room.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as Fionna entered her room, Cake lifted her head and meowed. "Whoa." She sighed walking over to the cat. Lying in her bed, she put the bag in front of her and laid back ignoring Cake as she purred against her. "Who are you?" She mumbled as the nameless boy's face passed through her mind.

XXXXXXXXX

"Stupid princess…" The boy muttered as he entered his home. He looked straight towards his guitar "Yeah… I'll play tonight" he sighed and reached for his sheet music book "Where is my bag?" He asked confused looking down at his red-plaid shirt. Then he remembered the princess cutting the sash and it falling to the ground. "Shoot!" He exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXX

"I wonder…" She opened the bag and dumped its contents on the bed. Out of the bag fell a pocketknife, a notebook, a guitar string, two apples, and a pair of socks. She looked directly at the old notebook that seemed to be falling apart. It was a black and white composition notebook with the letters 'M.L.' on the cover. The letters were in script and black marker. "M.L.?" She thought, "What do you think that means Cake?" She asked the cat who looked at her through golden eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

"Stupid princess…" He mumbled as he ate his dinner "No sword, no score, and now she has my music book!" He frowned. "You are really cute though… and the way you fight… man that would sure keep things interesting." He grinned

XXXXXXXXX

"Cake these are beautiful!" Fionna exclaimed and watched as the cat snuggled against the soft woolen red socks. "Cake, Ew. What if he wore those?" She scolded at the cat but her scold fell in deaf ears, as the cat continued her snuggling.

"I wonder if he stole them…" She whispered. Fionna looked down again at the cat "I mean he is a thief and he didn't seem like the type to have these emotions…" She thought back the boy. A knock on her door interrupted her "Come in." She answered and her mother walked in. "Mother." She exclaimed sitting up

"Fionna, I have come to you with incredible news." She grinned

"What is it mother?" Fionna asked with a smile

"Prince Gumball has accepted the offer to marry you!" She squealed in delight.

Fionna's expression saddened "Oh." She whispered. If Fionna's mother would have been paying attention, she would have seen her daughter sad and disappointed but she was too exited with the news her self to even wonder about Fionna's feelings. She didn't even notice the rip on Fionna's dress sleeve. "Mother… what about my becoming a knight?"

The queen frowned, her face twisting in disgust "I told you, I will not have my daughter running out and about acting like a barbarian and fighting! You could get hurt!"

"Mother, father had trained me! I have beat all of our best knights and knights from other castles… Why won't you let me? Father-" Fionna began to plead but her mother interrupted

"Fionna! I have already given the Castilian Kingdome, my word that you will marry prince Gumball. I will not go back on." She stated sternly

"Mother you knew of my dream why did-"

"Fionna do not reproach me! Keep your dream, as that. Just a dream." With that, the queen exited her daughter's room, leaving the girl with tears of frustration in her eyes.

The princess sat on her bed, slamming her door close first, and cried as the cat tried to comfort her.

"That was quiet a sight." The smug male voice stated. Fionna looked up to her window to see the boy from earlier. This time instead of the red plaid shirt, he had a gray tank. He leaned on the window frame, holding on to the curtain, his sword in hand.

A/A/N

Okay this was originally a one shot but... yeah... its gonna be short and sweet, alot of mushiness and arguing so dont like dont read. FioLee pairing! Also i would appreciate reviews and such 3 thank youuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily getting up.

"Easy sunshine. I just want my bag back." He smirked as he jumped from the ledge into her room.

Fionna angrily wiped her tears away "You're already lucky I didn't tell the guards on you, don't make me call them." She threatened

"Then you'll just have to explain to you mother, why you have a boy in your room." He grinned walking closer to her "I. Just. Want. My. Bag."

"What makes you think I have it?" She smirked

"You cut it and it fell to the ground… I highly doubt you'd just leave it there." He smirked "…also, it's right there." He pointed towards her bed with a grin.

"Shoot!" She dove for the bag and picked it up before he did. He jumped on her bed and Cake dodged, hissing at him, and walking towards Fionna. "Get off my bed!" She yelled through gritted teeth

"Why would you want my bag?" He asked, the cynical and sarcastic tone not leaving.

"I don't. You snuck into my castle remember. You tried to steal my father's sword. You left it here." She pointed out

"True." He laughed, "Can I have it back?"

"Sure. But the socks stay." She grinned

"What? Why?" He asked surprised

"Cake likes them." The princess smiled and pointed to the cat clawing at the socks "Call it a, thank you for not telling on me, present." She grinned.

"I liked those socks." He smirked "but fine." He stuck his hand out and received the brown messenger bag. Grinning he opened it to check its contents. The grin fell and he looked up at her "Where's my book?"

"The book you stole?" She scoffed

"I didn't steal it. That's my work." He said seriously "Give it back."

Fionna stared at his serous face and shuddered under his watch. Without speaking, she handed the book back and watch as he inspected the book "What does M.L stand for?"

His eyes jerked up to meet her curious stare "Wouldn't you like to know my little princess?" He teased

"I am not little and I'm definitely not yours." She stated calmly

"I'll give you the little part. You sure are not." He winked and watched as the blush spread across the girl's face "But you are my princess. You are the princess in this kingdom and since I inhabit it then this is my kingdom so you are my princess." He grinned.

She punched his shoulder "What does M.L stand for?" She asked again

"My name." He said laying back on her bed

"Which is?" She said following.

Fionna didn't know what came over her. She was not this trusting to actually set into conversation with a stranger, let alone one who just tried to steal from her.

A knock on her door interrupted the boy from speaking "Fionna are you still awake, honey?" The female voice of her nursemaid.

"Ah yes Margaret… just give me a second… I'm… I'm indecent." Fionna called out panicking. The boy watched, amused, as she struggled to come up with a solution to her dilemma.

"Okay sure darling." The voice retorted

Fionna pulled the boy from the bed and pushed him in the direction of the window "Go!" She whispered

"What?" He teased lowly

"Shh! Please Go!" She pleaded as he climbed on the ledge

He stared at her panicking face in the moon light. Her blond hair falling down her back and her blue eyes reflecting the moon "Marshall Lee." He stated as he jumped off.

Fionna watched, enticed, at the skilled boy as he used his sword to slide down the wall. She remembered her nursemaid and ran to open the door, barely avoiding tripping. "Margaret, I am sorry I was just-"

"Oh darling I am sorry if I made you rush." Margaret stated pointing to the rip in Fionna's dress sleeve. Fionna herself had forgotten it was there "I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow Prince Gumball is visiting, and your mother told me to advise you to be ready by eleven."

"Oh…alright." Fionna said as her nursemaid kissed her forehead and walked into her closet to pick out Fionna's sleeping gown.

"I know you don't wanna marry him… but honey… you know your mother. Once she gets something in her head." Margaret sighed sadly and brought the red woolen gown she had sown herself to Fionna. "I mean, the boy is nice and smart but not strong enough to deal with you." She teased "…besides he wears more pink than you do." She grinned as she bent over to pet the purring cat. "Well goodnight sweetheart." She walked towards the door and closed it lightly.

As Fionna threw the blue dress off and slipped on her sleeping gown, she thought over her nursemaid's words. "Not strong enough to deal with me..." She slipped under her covers and felt Cake's body curl up next to her "Marshall Lee" She whispered as her eyes flickered to the window, some part of her hoping he returned and rescued her from this decision she had no part in taking… but she wasn't some damsel in distress, and he wasn't no hero either. He was Marshall Lee and she was Fionna. He was a thief and she a princess, and now that he had his bag back, why would he return? He wouldn't. He would stay away…and she would be alone. The cat purred in her sleep, to let the human know she was there "Okay… so not completely alone." She smiled and sighed before shutting her eyes "I have Cake."

XXXXXXXXX

"Nice one Marshall." He scolded himself as he paced back and forth in his living room. "Tell the princess your name… She could have the entire town looking for me! There really aren't that many Marshall Lees!" He used his hand to brush his hair back. He sighed and walked over to his bass guitar and sat on his couch while he began to play. This was merely a distraction; he was fighting himself so he wouldn't return to the castle to see her once more. She was a great sword fighter and a beautiful princess, she was funny and it was fun to mess with her… but she was to marry someone else… Prince Gumball of everyone. Marshall knew the prince, not personally but he knew him. He had been to Gumball's castle before and even stole a couple of things but he always resold them. To him everything from the Castilian Kingdome was too pink, and that included the prince "Why does he get her?" Marshall sighed loudly before slamming his bass down on the couch. He stood angrily from the couch and walked towards his bed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna, baby, are you ready?" Margaret's voice came from behind the door. Upon receiving no response, the nursemaid thinking the princess was asleep, walked in to see the princess sitting at her dresser staring at the dress her mother had sent for her to wear. It was a pink fluffy gown with ruffles, bows, poufs, brilliants and furbelows. Her simple tiara, a white and blue tiara, was replaced by a, too big for her, crown. It was too much for her simple style. "Oh dear." Margaret whispered as she watched the horror filled expression on the princess.

"I am not wearing it. She can't make me." Fionna stood walking over to her bed and laying back down.

At that moment, the queen entered through the open door "Fionna why are you not dressed yet? Prince Gumball is expected any minute!" She exclaimed

"I am not wearing that." Fionna pointed to the over geared pink dress.

"Fionna why are you being so difficult?" Her mother tapped a foot impatiently

"I. AM. NOT. WEARING. IT. YOU. CAN'T. MAKE. ME." She repeated

After a while of arguing from Fionna and her mother and some coaxing from the nursemaid, Fionna's mother realizing she wouldn't get anywhere sighed and agreed for Fionna to dress appropriately, "I swear you are just as stubborn as your father." She scoffed walking out the room

"Here you go sweetheart." Margaret came our holding a blue dress. It was a simple satin blue dress of two colored blues, light and dark. It had green lace and white on the sides. Margaret helped her slip it on and she put on her black flats and her white and blue tiara. She dressed as she always did, her simple beauty radiating. Her hair flowing back and her cat meowing at her feet. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She sighed pulling the skirt of the dress up, and walking out the room with Cake following.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Marshall woke up with the princess on his mind, his beautiful unreachable princess. He knew she was meeting Gumball today and that irked him for some reason. It was well known that princesses fell in love with his charm but Fionna couldn't… "…and if she does why do I care?" He mumbled as he stared at the ceiling. The thought of her and the prince together had awoken him and prevented him from keeping on sleeping, plus the fact he actually went to sleep early.

Marshall was not a daytime person. He preferred the night; he just thought you could've more fun at night. He knew it was daytime because of the time his clock said, eleven thirty, but not because he could see any sunlight. He lived in a house he constructed himself, inside a cave. Marshall Lee had run away from home and he built his place where no one could have found him, cliché, a cave.

Marshall Lee found himself rising from bed and showering, it was as if things were happening in fast forward. In an instant, he was dressed; his foldable sword was in his pocket and his re-sown messenger bag around his shoulder. He opened the door and locked it walking to the entrance of the cave. Receiving 'hellos' from people he knew and winks from girls that thought he was cute he walked quietly towards the castle he had visited last night. He just wanted to see how the princess and the prince would act together.

XXXXXXXXX

Fionna walked down the stairs just as the prince entered the large living room. Her mother stood by his side laughing lightly and Margaret followed clearly unhappy with her mother forcing the girl down here. "Princess" Gumball bowed smiling. Fionna waved lightly taken aback with the prince's good looks "Would you mind a walk around the castle gardens?" He asked smiling, admiring the princess. Fionna slowly made her way towards him, Cake following. "What a beautiful pet." He said crouching to pet Cake. The cat purred in pleasure and rubbed on the prince's soft hands. "What's her name?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Fionna smiled picking up Cake.

"Males aren't usually so trusting." He grinned

"Her name is Cake." She smiled back and walked ahead exiting the castle. They had just begun to walk when the prince stopped to look at some ladybugs on a rose. He was talking in scientific norms and Fionna just felt lost. She put Cake next to the prince and walked further away "The one prince that doesn't act like a pompous jerk and he's a nerd!" Fionna grumbled

"Not so happy with you future hubby?" She heard the familiar voice from above.

Looking up into the avocado tree, she smiled at the sight of the foldable sword in the boy's hand "What are you doing here?" She grinned, unable to contain her joy to see him again

"I was in the neighborhood." He smiled. He was unnoticeable with the foliage around him, so she only saw his hands and feet. If it weren't for him speaking, she would have never noticed him at all. "Thought I'd visit."

"Fionna!" The prince called out and the princess turned to face him, he had Cake in his arms. "I was wondering where you had run off to." He smiled

At that moment, Fionna looked back to the tree and saw Marshall wasn't there anymore "I was taking advantage of the day and wondering about picking avocados." She lied

The prince smiled "Oh I love avocados too! If you want I'll have a servant come and pick you some-"

"You are such a liar!" The voice laughed. Both prince and princess turned to the boy. He had a smirk on his face, his sword in hand. The red on his plaid shirt and the black of his tank making him stand out against the yellow of the daisies behind him and the wind lightly brushing his raven hair. "Is that a disorder or something? Pathological liar?" He continued his smirk in place.

Fionna began to blush in embarrassment "Get out of here!" She yelled through gritted teeth

"You know this boy?" Prince Gumball asked while still petting Cake

"She does. You can say we are…" He trailed of thinking of the appropriate word

Before Marshall could speak, Fionna kicked the sword from his hand and attacked him knocking him to the ground. Rolling on the ground he dodged her blows laughing, which enraged the girl. "Bravo!" Prince Gumball called out as Fionna landed a blow to Marshall's gut "So clever! So athletic! Such a… accomplished mistress!" He smiled

Marshall rolled from under the girl and pinned her hands behind her back, lifting her up "Chill!" He whispered in her ear. Fionna stopped struggling and he let go "You may be better at sword fighting, but you've got some catching up to do when it's hand to hand." He grinned. Marshall looked at the prince "Accomplished? Are you serious? Why not lovely or enchanting or fascinating? No… accomplished. Nice one pink boy." He snickered

Fionna blushed lightly as Marshall went over the words he would call her. Lovely? Did he really think she was lovely? Enchanting? Fascinating? Did he really think of her as that? "You really cannot be serious!" Gumball laughed, "You just fought her and look how you left her!" He said pointing to her dirty dress and hair "Her mother will not be happy." He smirked "…and if you are calling me pink boy because of my apparel…" He pointed to his pink and purple petticoat "…then I guess I shall call you red boy." He smiled pointing to Marshall's red boots and shirt.

"Yeah okay. Have fun you two. Good luck with mommy dearest," Marshall teased nudging Fionna's head making her tiara fall from her head and her hair tumble on her face. He picked up his sword and winked her way before strolling out nonchalantly out of the garden.

"Who is that boy?" Gumball asked amused

"I guess you can say he's… Marshall Lee." Fionna smiled before picking up Cake and walking towards the castle door. Time to face the music.

XXXXXXXXX

"Enchanting. Lovely. Fascinating. Why didn't I add beautiful to the list?" Marshall muttered as he lay on his roof. After leaving Fionna's garden, he shopped around the town and then came home. He had been o his roof since. What he really wanted to do was visit his princess. "His princess." Marshall sighed think of Gumball's reaction to Fionna's fighting. "I would've thought he'd freak out… if he likes her… but she doesn't like him…. Does she?" Marshall Lee sat up and looked out the cave opening to see the blending colors of the sunset. "Fionna…" He grunted as he stood and walked towards the ladder.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna really liked the prince! Did she?" The Queen asked the nursemaid ecstatic

"Yeah. She told me while I was running her bath that she actually had a good time with the boy. That he was fun." The nursemaid saw as the queen's eyes widened in glee "Don't get your hopes up now; Fionna said he was a good friend."

"Just a friend?" The queen though, and smiled "That's how it starts. I know Fionna will come to love him. He is a nice and smart young man and I'm sure he'll be able to charm Fionna's heart."

"I just hope not." Marshall thought as he stood outside the queen's window. He was on hi way to Fionna's room which was down the hall from the queen's when she heard her and the nursemaid speaking about Fionna and Gumball.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Fionna stepped out of the shower and dressed in her favorite red sleeping gown. She was towel drying her hair when she saw the boy jump in through her window "I should really start to lock my windows." She mused and watched as he put the red bass next to her window.

"Fionna are you going to marry prince gumball?" Marshall asked casually but his face showed an emotion that didn't seem like it should be there

"My mother wants me to. No matter how much she argues, I still have a choice." Fionna answered putting the towel down

"Do you want to?" He spoke lowly as if choosing his words

"Did you come all the way over here to just grill me over Gumball?" She laughed and saw his usual smirk wasn't there "He's not courting me… we are just…. Friends." She finished and began to brush her hair.

"Like us?" He asked his tone the one a five years old might use when he wanted something. Pleading but cute.

She turned back to the boy and smiled "Yeah. I guess we are friends."

His dark brown eyes stared into her blue ones and he walked closer, closing the space between them. His hand cupped her cheek and he stared into her eyes, shortly looking at her lips. Fionna looked at the boy, who hadn't escaped her mind since they met two days ago "Friends." He grinned dropping her and strolling nonchalantly towards the window and sitting on the ledge. Fionna, who had been blushing since his hand touched her skin, stood and walked over to her bed where Cake sprawled.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sire how was your date with the princess?" Asked the nursemaid as she made Gumball's bed.

"Great." He smiled as he continued writing. He was sitting in his desk.

"Really? What did you do?" The nursemaid continued her voice monotone although inside she was happy for him to actually have fun with a girl. She thought he would end up alone since every princess he met he would turn down.

"We walked around her garden, then her friend came over and they had a play fight." He grinned reminiscing

"Why that's not very lady like!" The nursemaid shot up bewildered

"She's not your typical princess but she's very fun." He grinned "and so was her friend. Marshall Lee, I think was his name."

"Marshall Lee?" She whispered in thought. She knew she had heard that somewhere before… she just couldn't remember.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna have you ever been ice skating?" He asked not turning to face her

"Umm… no. My father was going to take me when I got older." She smiled while petting the cat.

"Have you ever gone shopping in the town mall?" He asked, again not looking her way.

"No. My nursemaid sows my gowns." She smiled again, thinking of all the kind things Margaret does for her.

Marshall looked her way and furrowed his eyebrows "Have you EVER left this castle?"

"I go walking in the gardens… and I've been to other castles." She looked up with a soft smiled, as not to let the boy notice her unhappiness with her life. The life she felt trapped in.

"Would you like to?" Marshall asked out stretching his hand

Fionna opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She closed it and opened it again, again no sound. Finally she cleared her throat "Where?" She asked weakly

"Everywhere." He responded with a grin

"I would get in trouble…" Fionna whispered

"Okay… If you don't want to." He trailed off as he began to climb the window ledge, slinging his bass on his shoulder.

"WAIT!" She exclaimed rising from the bed and disturbing Cake "Okay… just give me a second to get dressed." She whispered and stood to walk into her bathroom. He nodded.

"Uh, Fi no long fancy princessy things. Simple." He smiled "So no one recognizes you." He added. She nodded and continued to change.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fionna walked out of the bathroom in a light blue ¾ sweater and a dark blue skirt. The skirt was a little higher than her knee and she was wearing white thigh-highs. With her favorite black flats, she walked over to the boy "So? Normal?"

Marshall looked the girl over and blushed lightly. Looking back to her eyes, he smirked "Your hair. Not a lot of girls have long blond hair like princess Fionna."

Fionna looked over to her dresser and yanked open a drawer. She pulled out a white bunny like hat and brushed her hair into it, leaving only her bangs out to show "Better?"

Marshall turned away "Sure." He walked over to the windowsill "Now… how to get you down there." He pondered

"Can't I just slide down with a sword like you do?" She asked slipping on a small green backpack.

"Yeah but you'll need a sword." He stated with a laugh

"Okay." She said walking over to her bed. Marshall faced her and watched as she used her necklace to open a secret compartment under her rug, taking out a very flat sword with a familiar handle.

"Is that a-a-a…" He stared wide eyed in awe

"A Moshitori Katana? Yes." She smiled "My father got it for me on one of his visits to Asia." She sighed remembering the treasures her father would bring back, from his peace meetings

"B-but Moshitori doesn't make weapons any longer…. He hasn't for a while." Marshall continued taking the sword to examine

"My father and him were friends. Something about fighting on the same side." Fionna smiled

Marshall Lee grinned, "Man! Your father sounds awesome… I wish my-" He stopped short and looked back at the girl, handing the sword back

"Your what?" She asked confused

"Let's go before your nursemaid or someone comes to check on you." Marshall stated walking over to her bed and using her pillows to make it seem like she was there. Fionna nodded her head a chose not to press the subject. She had learned this from her father, who would only speak when he wanted to… nothing she would say or do, would make him budge.

XXXXXXXXX

"Did you already help Fionna into bed?" The queen asked as the nursemaid, which had cared for her and now cared for her daughter, as she drew her bath.

"Yes. She wanted to sleep early tonight." The nursemaid continued picking out the queen's nightgown. "Why?"

"I just wanted to speak to her… talk about her wedding." She smiled

"You do realize you're setting both yourself and the boy for disappointment. Fionna doesn't like him in that way."

"She likes him more than her other suitors." The queen pointed out

"Friendship does not love make." She lectured "Well… at least not the type of love you want it to be. There has to be at least a spark."

"You don't think Gumball and Fionna have that spark?" The queen asked her voice growing warmer, clearly enjoying the topic and company.

"All I am saying is that girl said friend when she described the prince. Maybe you should let her make her own choice." She looked over to the queen, lost in thought "its not that I don't like the boy… I really like him and a friend of mine raised him but he is just not the boy for your daughter. He's not strong willed enough." She sighed, "Do you want the green or blue gown tonight?" Moreover, with that the topic changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

"He's mine!" The blond girl yelled into the brunette's face.

"No he's mine!" The brunette yelled before charging. The two girls hit, slapped, and even bit the other. Fighting over the smiling boy near by.

"Man, stop getting girls into cat fights!" Marshall grinned as he walked over to his friend, Zach.

Zach was a tall white boy. Ash blond hair and dark brown eyes. His complexion was the palest thing Fionna had ever seen, paler than Marshall Lee. The boy grinned Marshall's way and slowly walked towards him leaving the girls wrestling on the ground. "Hey man!" Zach high-fived Marshall who returned the gesture "What's up?" Zach looked over Marshall's shoulder to see the pretty girl with the blue eyes and blond bangs sticking out of the bunny hat "Yo Man, where did junior playboy bunny come from? And how can I get myself one?" He said lowly biting his lip. When Zach's eyes looked back at his friend, he saw the grim look and serious eyes that let the boy know she was off limits.

"Fi is a friend, who needs a good time. She's been cooped up at home all the time and I thought she could use some fun." Marshall looked back the princess with the sword in her belt "She really needs to know what the world is."

"And you came to me because you need…?" Zach commented uninterested in why Marshall was here.

Marshall had forgotten the only things Zach cared about where sex and trouble, that's why he was so much fun, but eventually even Marshall learned too much time with Zach wasn't good and a girl helped him realize that.

~ "Ashley?" Marshall asked as he stared as his girlfriend kissed his friend, her hands o around his neck and her leg draped over his side.

She jumped back as if the boy she was just kissing was on fire and turned to face her boyfriend "Marshall I-I … it's not what-" She began

"Save it. We're done" Marshall stated as he walked away ~

"I thought you'd never speak to me again. Kinda surprised you're here again." Zach commented shoving his hands in his back pockets "After the Ashley thing I mean."

"Dude, over it. I wanna show this girl a good time. You're the one that knows where the fun is at." Marshall grinned

"Ah! Interesting. What kind of fun are you interested in tonight?" Zach laughed and turned to see the brunette one of the girls slamming the other into the pavement "Nice!" He called out and when she looked up, he winked which made the girl grin and put more force in slamming the other girl.

"Nothing too dangerous considering she's new to all this but something…" He thought for a second

Fionna who had been quietly watching the catfight spoke "Aren't you going to do anything about them?" She pointed

Again Zach laughed, "If they wanna fight, I say let them… but what kind of fun are you interested in finding tonight princess?"

"Princess? Who said I'm a princess? I am not a princess!" Fionna stated defensively

Again, Zach laughed, "It's a term of endearment. Has no one ever called you princess before?" He smirked

"More than you can think of." Marshall muttered lowly

"Hey how about a party?" Zach asked his voice high with excitement "My Intel tells me Lord Monochromicorn or whatever his name is, from the Castilian Kingdom left to his parent's yesterday so since he's in charge of security the kingdom will be like lockdown free. I heard that downtown Castilian will be having a huge party tonight." He grinned, "I was heading down there myself."

"Castilian Kingdom party?" Marshall laughed, "Is that the best you got?"

"What do you mean? Downtown Castilian is where the party is at!" He grinned "Music, girls, and 'fun'" He winked "Unless you wanna be a bore and not come around for over a year." Zach smirked "I swear I had no idea she was yours."

Fionna looked up at Marshall's distant expression "So umm… about this Castilian party, the prince doesn't know right?"

Marshall faced the princess and rose his eyebrow "Crushing on the prince?" He joked

"No!" She responded defensively "I just thought he would be cool with it since he's-"

"A nerd." Zach interrupted "Even if they would come, and we all know they think they are so much better than us so they would just be offended id they were invited, no one really wants royalty at parties, their always with their ladies-in-waiting or some shit like that."

"Not all royalty." Fionna mumbled

"Are you kidding? Even this Kingdome's princess, princess Fionna I think is her name, have you ever seen her outside the castle? I don't even think she knows this part of the kingdom exists. Why? Because royals live in their own little bubbles where only their world matters." Zach scoffed

"Okay so this guy might be a class A jerk but he's right." Fionna thought to her self. She really didn't even know this part of the kingdom existed or that things like this took place. She looked back over to the catfight and sighed "So when we going?"

Marshall was surprised to hear the princess actually want to go to the party, sure, she was no regular princess, but she was still royalty "How about now?" Zach grinned. He turned back to the fight "Selena!" he called out and the brunette girl, who still had kept slamming the others head, looked up and smiled. "Were going." The girl nodded and stood, slowly walking over as she untied her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders.

"So I win?" She cooed in Zach's ear, her voice husky and her dark eyes staring directly at Marshall. Zach laughed but only nodded "Marshall Lee… it's been a while…" she smiled his way

"Let's go." Marshall stated pulling Fionna along by the hand with Zach and Selena following.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall Lee you say?" Margaret asked the round red headed nursemaid she had known since they were both young.

"Yes. Prince Gumball told me himself." The nursemaid responded sipping her tea

"You don't think it's the same boy do you?" Margaret asked biting her lip

"The age and the description Gumball gave match." The nursemaid responded

"Does he know?" Margaret asked

"Who? Gumball? No. He was too young when it happened… just like Fionna."

"So… how would Fionna know Marshall Lee?" Margaret thought aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

After a very awkward walk through the forest, past the border and into the Castilian Kingdome, they arrived at the party. The party was at a warehouse, it was bigger than all the surrounding other houses but smaller than the pink castle that could've been seen in the distance. It was evident it had started hours ago. Fionna stared amazed as the music blasted through all open windows and doors and people paraded through, in and out of the building. "Didn't I tell you?" Zach yelled to Marshall while grinning. Marshall couldn't even reply, by the time he opened his mouth Selena had pulled Zach away into the crowd of people.

"What's her problem?" Fionna mouthed staring confused Marshall's way.

Marshall Lee held her hand and pulled her close, the proximity making her blush "Forget it. Let's have some fun." He whispered into her ear and walked into the house pulling her by the hand.

XXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Asked the black and white clad nursemaid

"Yes. The description and age match to a T." Margaret replied smoothening the creases in her dark yellow uniform.

"…besides neither Fionna nor Bubba would joke about this… they don't even know about it." The red headed, round nursemaid contributed

"Margaret, Peppermint… do you guys know what you're insinuating?"

"Yes… We are insinuating that this is THE Marshall Lee." Margaret replied

"If you're wrong my queen won't be happy." The black clad nursemaid teased

"She's never happy." Peppermint rolled her eyes

"Do you know where he is now?" The nursemaid asked as she sat on the wooden table

Margaret and Peppermint followed, sitting as well "No. Tomorrow when Fionna wakes up I'll ask her about it." Margaret responded

"What makes you think she knows?" The nursemaid teased

"Fionna was the one who introduced Bubba to Marshall…" Peppermint answered

"Well let's just hope she cooperates." The nursemaid smirked and stirred her tea

XXXXXXXXX

Marshall Lee had pulled Fionna into the dance floor and half way through the song realized she was a terrible dancer. He pulled her close and mumbled into her ear "You can't dance."

She pulled back and stuck her tongue out "I've never danced anything like this." She defended

The music pounded and the people around them continued to dance "Just let the music take you." He yelled and in the dim light saw her nod.

Fionna looked over to Selena who was dancing with Zach a few feet away "Is…that how you dance this?" She mumbled before hearing Marshall calling her

"Fi? Earth to Fi." She turned her head back to him saw his amused expression

"I got this." She smiled moving closer to him and imitating Selena, matching move for move.

"Whoa, Fi way to let the music guide you." He teased as they danced; Fionna smiled but remained silent, occasionally looking over to Selena to update her moves.

After a couple of songs Marshall pulled her away from the dance floor "How was that?" she asked panting

"Better." He grinned pulling her towards the door

"Where are we going?" She asked laughing

"What you didn't think we were going to stay here all night did you? No, my little bunny. I still gotta take you to the ice rink." He laughed

"Leaving already?" The female voice called after Marshall as they reached the wide door of the warehouse.

Both Marshall Lee and Fionna turned to face the dark-haired girl "Yeah, were going ice skating." Fionna smiled enthusiastically

"How cute." Selena teased "But I would've thought you'd stay Marshall. I mean you haven't been around in almost a year."

"We just came for a while. To show Fi a good time." Marshall responded monotone

"You're not going to stay and wait for Ashley? I mean she is coming just because I told her you were here. I wouldn't want you to disappoint."

"Tell your best friend I had better things to do." Marshall responded and grabbed Fionna's hand.

"A best friend is such a strong title." Selena laughed

Marshall rolled his eyes and pulled the confused girl along; just in time to see the ash blond walk up to Selena. "Who's that?" Ashley asked pointing to Fionna, and watching as Marshall Lee pulled her away

"The something better he has to do." Selena smirked. She flipped her hair back and walked into the warehouse to look for Zach. "Okay… so maybe I'm still not completely over the fact she tried to fuck my boyfriend." Selena thought with a smile.

XXXXXXXXX

"I say we make sure it's really him before telling any of the royals… especially your queen." Peppermint pointed towards the black clad nursemaid

"Oh C'mon how many Marshall Lees can there be?" Margaret responded

"There can be just two and if you bring the wrong one, it would be your head… even the mention of his name gets the queen all riled up." The nursemaid smirked. Margaret sipped her tea in silence and Peppermint did the same. "And with her sickness… well it's not really well for her." The nursemaid continued

All three nursemaids stared at the other, knowing what was to come.

XXXXXXXXX

"What was that all about?" Fionna asked the boy. Marshall shrugged, smiled, and continued pulling her along. "Stop!" She yanked her hand from his hold "What am I doing?" She asked herself aloud "Its after midnight, I am in the Castilian Kingdome with a boy I know nothing about…. And probably never will since he doesn't explain anything." She sighed and stared back at him

"Fionna, relax." He laughed "If you really want to know, Ashley was my ex… She and Zach…" He trailed off looking for the right word "It's not important now. That was the past… this is the present." He smiled and reached for her hand. He rubbed the soft flesh with his thumb, before pulling her once again, making the girl blush and have to suppress a smile.

They arrived at the edge of the Icily Kingdome "I've never been here before." Fionna mumbled

"No one likes to come here… its inhabited by an evil queen who likes to cause trouble." Marshall smiled "They call her the Ice queen… you know in reference to where she lives and the whole icebox for a heart myth."

"Then why are we here?" Fionna asked gripping the handle on her sword

"Its got the best ice for skating." Marshall grinned and pulled her on the ice "Now, its better when you have the skates but its still fun without them." He pulled her along and spun her around causing her laughter. They where joking around and throwing snowballs when they heard a sleigh on the path "Ice Queen." Marshall mumbled as they saw the sleigh rush down the path.

The sleigh stopped in front of the two teens and the pale, almost blue queen laughed "Why if it isn't the runaway-"

"Don't even go there." Marshall threatened

"Does your mother know you're out here?" The queen laughed

"No. And she won't know." Marshall glared

"Or else what?" The queen cackled

"You know exactly what." Marshall replied coldly

"I don't appreciate your tone." The queen said

"Appreciate this!" Fionna exclaimed throwing the snowball at the queen and both she and Marshall used that moment to run out of the path, from the ice and back into the Castilian Kingdome

The two heard the angry yell coming from the queen and laughed. "Let me take you home." Marshall smiled

Fionna nodded and the two began walking. "Marshall… you're a runaway what?"

"Fionna should know that already." Marshall laughed, "I can't get away every time I break in somewhere."

Fionna smiled "right." She looked up to the boy's brown eyes "If you would have gotten away that day then I wouldn't have met you…And we wouldn't have become friends."

Marshall smiled and nodded "Friends." And for a second Marshall actually caught himself wishing they were more.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7 (This chapter is dedicated to my friend Elba Hidalgo. She is an awesome artist that painted me and adventure time poster… and she is THE best at drawing Marshall Lee. You are awesome girl!)

"Fionna… baby are you awake yet?" The nursemaid's voice came from behind the door. Upon receiving no response, Margaret entered the room and laughed lightly at the sight of the young princess' sleeping form. Her hair was all over the pillows and her body sprawled across the bed, the covers under her. Her red sleeping gown adorning her resting body. "You sure love to sleep." Margaret whispered and saw Cake lift her head from Fionna's vanity chair. "Fionna… Baby..." Margaret shook Fionna gently.

"No… go away." She whined still sleeping.

Again, Margaret laughed "Wake up… honey." She continued to shake

"Marshall… go away…" Fionna muttered before turning away

Margaret stopped cold "What?" Again, the nursemaid shook the girl. This time with more force. "Fionna wake up. We need to talk."

Lazily Fionna's eyes opened "Good Morning Margaret." She smiled weakly

Margaret remained her expression unreadable "How do you know Marshall Lee?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Bubba darling are you up already?" The jolly red headed nursemaid asked as she knocked on the boy prince's door.

"Yes, come in." He called out joyously as always. He watched smiling as the nursemaid brought in his breakfast. Putting down his science book, he walked over and sat to eat "Thank you."

"No problem sweet heart. I do it out of love." She grinned gleefully "Speaking of love… how's it going with Fionna?"

Gumball smiled sheepishly "We are just friends."

"That's how it starts." Peppermint winked "And also, now that you mention friends, did you ever see that boy again?"

"Fionna's friend? Marshall Lee I think was his name…" Gumball stated in thought before sighing. "No I didn't see him again."

"Does Fionna talk about him?" Peppermint asked curiously

"I haven't personally seen Fionna since that day and when we communicate through messages we only say hello and keep up to date. He hasn't come up." Gumball stated shrilly

"Are you and Marshall Lee dissonant?" Asked the nursemaid perplexed by his tone

"Of course not. Although he is quite bestial and doesn't know the meaning of gallantry, he is quite fun. He doesn't seem to care about tittles and it's refreshing to know someone who says what they think with out worry." He stated happily "…and sure he doesn't act as cultivated as Fionna and I… and he did make fun of my effeminate properties but I'm sure he means well."

"That's a very thoughtful assessment." The nursemaid stated

Gumball laughed lightly "My book on sociology suggests that maybe he had no place to call sanctuary so he became temperamental. Maybe narcotized."

"I am glad you find him so interesting." The nursemaid laughed, "You need a friend."

"Oh I do. I find him more than just interesting… He's… lurid." Gumball stated

"He's not some science experiment you know." The woman nagged as she began to leave the room.

"I don't plan to treat him as such." Gumball smiled picking up his fork and beginning to eat. The jolly nursemaid exited the room with a smile "Unless he wants me to." Gumball grinned coquettishly.

XXXXXXXXX

The question had completely thrown Fionna off. How was she supposed to respond? Marshall tried to break into the castle to steal father's sword and she fought him, he dropped his bag and came back to get it… and then he met gumball the next day… and then we went out… and… No, she couldn't tell Margaret that… but she didn't like lying to her either. She didn't like lying at all. As her father always said, 'lying is pointless and stupid.' She stared back at the woman with the long frizzy blond hair and golden eyes that made her feel safe. How she and Cake had the same eye color always baffled, her… all she could do was continue staring at the nursemaid. "Fionna… Answer me please." Her voice seemed hurt and that caused Fionna pain. She never wanted to hurt her. "Why can't you answer?" Margaret continued, "Are you afraid… or ashamed of something?" She was afraid… not ashamed. She didn't regret leaving the castle to hang out with Marshall, but she was afraid of what her mother would do to him. She was a princess after all. She had never thought herself one but at the thought of all the terrible things that could happen to a commoner for even talking to a princess horrified her. "Have you fornicated with him?" Margaret asked empathically.

"No!" Fionna finally spoke.

"Then? Why can't you answer?" Margaret asked relaxing a bit

"I don't know how to." Fionna responded walking over to cat.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall Lee is you crazy!" Susan yelled as she sat across her friend.

"It's the only way." Marshall stated ominously. He was looking down to his hands and his hair covered his face.

"Marshall… There will be no turning back." Susan warned. They were in Marshall's house. She was one of the few that knew were he lived. In fact, she was the only one that knew.

"Susan… I think I am really starting to like her… I don't like this anymore than you do but it's the only way… I have to leave before we both end up getting hurt." Marshall continued

"Marshall… not every girl is like Ashley." Susan stated empathically "…and if it's because of the whole 'she is a princess' thing, you have a choice… it all just depends on how much you want her."

"No! Susan… that's not a choice." Marshall stated angrily

"You can't keep hiding from your past." Susan continued

"I can try…" He got up and paced to his bass and back "…besides… whose hiding?" He began to play

"Dude!" She exclaimed laughing, "You moved three kingdoms away. You only come out at night. You. Live. In. a. cave."

"I happen to like this kingdom… always have. I like the night… I guess you can say I'm nocturnal… and the whole living in a cave had nothing to do with it." He stated with tranquility.

"Okay Marshall… what ever you say." Susan smiled "But you can't hide forever…"

"Don't have to. Just gotta wait for the old lady to croak." He laughed

"I meant about the princess." Susan stated

"I have to leave… for her own good too… She has to marry the prink prince anyway…" Marshall sighed

"Oh…I don't think that wedding will be a problem." Susan smiled

"What? Why?" Marshall asked looking up from his bass

"Do you know how many princesses he's turned down?" Susan laughed "More than Zach."

"Pink… but he still can get it." Marshall shook his head, with a smirk

XXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you don't know how to?" Margaret asked her voice shrill

"I-I don't k-know…" Fionna stammered lowly, looking away.

"Fionna… just tell me the truth." Margaret replied putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Fionna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay." And she did. She told Margaret every detail. From the secret compartment under her rug to the ice queen. Meeting Gumball. Zach, Selena, and Ashley. The warehouse, the party, the walk back. The funny feeling Marshall caused her… everything. "… and when he helped me climb in through the window… we hugged. He actually hugged me goodnight… I felt I was going to melt." Fionna sighed, happily to share the emotions she was being tortured by. It felt great to release all that was invading her mind.

When Fionna looked back at her nursemaid, she was happy to find a smile there. "I am glad you found someone." Margaret pulled the girl into the hug "Thank you for the truth... and the trust."

"I am sorry I took so long to answer." Fionna sighed sadly and received a tighter hug, letting her know it was alright. It would all be. "Still… how did you know about Marshall Lee?" Fionna asked as they pulled back

Sitting on the bed, and motioning for Fionna to do the same, the nursemaid told the princess of her meeting with the other nursemaids. "… and we need to make sure it's him, before taking him to the Nightosphere Kingdome's queen."

"Why do you need to take him to her?" Fionna asked shock and fear running through her "Don't turn him in!"

"No… Fionna baby… he's not going to jail…" Margaret smiled

"Then?" Fionna asked confused

"Fionna… Marshall Lee is the prince of the nightosphere Kingdome… Well… king, now that his father died." Margaret stated

XXXXXXXXX

"Won't you at least say goodbye to her?" Susan asked as Marshall Lee bit into the grilled cheese with tomato sandwich.

"That would really defeat the purpose of her never hearing of me again." Marshall smirked

Susan slapped the back of his head "Don't get smart with me." She warned "…and I know you just don't want to cry in front of her." She teased

"Please! I don't cry." He stated defensively, rubbing the back of his head

"Marshall Lee… if you don't say goodbye, she'll grow to hate you." Susan warned, "You'll be forever the first boy to break her heart."

"How do you know I'm the first boy?" Marshall smirked

"Are you kidding? With the way her mother has her locked up in that tower you might actually be the first and last." Susan stated

Marshall looked back to his sandwich guiltily "Urrgghhhh! I hate it when you guilt trip me!" He exclaimed looking back at her

"Oh, no! Don't blame you emotions on me. It's not my fault you're human." She teased. He sighed and went back to the living room. He picked up his *satchel* and headed out the door. "Where are you going?" she called out

"To make a mistake." Marshall responded grimly

A/A/N

Yeahh Marshy! Its not Susan's fault you're human! Its mine: D

Lulz… I love Marshall Lee…Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stuff. I promise the next will be longer! I hope you enjoyed the part with Bubba… I was channeling my inner smart person to come up with big words ^.^'

*I wrote satchel cause 'it sounds manlier' as I was told :3

I love this site… I do. I meet funny people. Anyhow, look at this… it was supposed to be a one-shot and now it's a full-blown story. Amazing isn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

"Marshal Lee is a king?" Fionna asked shocked.

"Well first we have to make sure it's the same Marshall Lee… but yeah." Margaret smiled

"How did that happen?" Fionna asked still not believing

"Marshall Lee was always a rowdy child. He was mischievous and loved to get into trouble…" The nursemaid began "but he was a child none the less. He hated all the regalia and just wanted to play." Margaret smiled and sighed, "When Marshall was… I think… fourteen he attended the ball with his parents… who I am a shamed to say never paid him much mind. He bought some chips and left them at his table while he went to the bathroom. His mother ate the chips."

"So?" Fionna asked

"Well darling to Marshall that was the last straw. He threw fit and had to be taken home." Margaret sighed "We heard him playing his bass guitar in his room… a really depressing song… asking his parents if they even love him… they really paid him no mind." Again, Margaret got that distant look "That same night he ran away. He traveled all over the lands and was spotted but over the years, he was never seen again… That was four years ago… Now his father died and his mother is suffering the same sickness that killed her husband."

"Four years ago?" Fionna muttered, "His mother has no idea he's alive?"

"No. Last time she saw her son was, when he was fourteen… you were twelve and Bubba was thirteen... I think."

"You're right. And I disappeared for a reason." The male voice sounded from the window.

"Oh my goodness." Margaret shot up from her seat on the bed and ran to the boy. She enveloped him in a bear hug "Child! You're alive!" She pinched his cheeks "A little color deprived but alive!"

Marshall shuffled under her until he was able to pull away. Fionna laughed lightly and he turned to face her. His face showing shock and disturbance. "What did you need Marshall?"

He smoothed out his shirt "I am leaving." He stated looking down at his bag.

"But you just got here." Fionna stated laughing

"No. I mean the kingdom." Marshall looked back over emptily. His dark eyes emotionless.

"What?" Fionna whispered

"No. Marshall Lee, you need to see your mother. She is very sick and… you're king now… and-" Margaret babbled walking closer

Marshall moved back a step and she stopped "I didn't want the title of prince. I don't want the title of king… I don't want anything from those people." He looked back over to the baffled girl "I have to leave. They know I'm here" Marshall sighed and walked back to the window. The sunshine was flooding in "…and… I can't deal with this." He muttered as he began to climb the ledge "…with whatever we are. Not now."

"Why did you come?" Fionna asked coldly, facing the boy. Her face anything but tranquil.

"To say goodbye." He muttered and jumped from the ledge. Fionna heard as he skillfully glided down the wall, a trick that always amazed her. She looked back over to her nursemaid and instantly burst into tears.

XXXXXXXXX

"How'd it go?" Susan asked as the boy entered the house. One look at his destroyed expression and she sighed "That bad?"

Marshall walked over and hugged his best friend. Susan was surprised by Marshall's affectionate outburst. He was a typically reserved person. She hugged him back and heard him whisper, "Saying goodbye was worse... but…" He pulled back and she saw tears falling from those dark brown eyes. "Susan… she's dying."

"Who?" Susan asked afraid for him

"My mom."

XXXXXXXXX

"It's him alright." Margaret sighed "but he won't come."

"I never thought he would." The black clad nursemaid smirked

"Did you tell him his mother was dying?" Peppermint asked

"Yeah… he ignored me. … and he broke Fionna's heart." Margaret sighed

"Fionna fell in love with him?" Peppermint asked amazed

"Why not?" The nursemaid asked, "I am sure Marshall Lee is a handsome young boy."

"I never said he wasn't Nina. It was just that Bubba and Fionna are supposed to wed." Peppermint defended

"Love has no restrictions." Margaret sighed as she sipped her tea

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna" The queen called into the bedroom. "Fionna." She called again and once again no response. She opened the door and turned on the light she found her daughter looking out the window. "Fionna darling why are you sitting in the dark?" Fionna shrugged. Nearby Cake meowed. The queen baffled by her daughter's actions sighed and left the room. "You were always better at talking to her… Glob we miss you." She whispered outside her daughter's door to the portrait of the king and Fionna, next to the one with her and Fionna. She wiped the single tear that fell from her eye before walking downstairs.

Fionna stared out the familiar window. She knew she had to just move on and forget him but how could she? His voice bounced in her head, his face appeared everywhere she looked. It was as if she was addicted. He was the drug that she couldn't stop taking… she wants more and keeps craving… She regretted ever leaving her room the night they met. She regretted ever trusting him. She regretted falling in love. She took her bunny shaped pendant in her hand and looked it over. "This is your fault! Why did you have to die?" Fionna thought as tears fell down her face "Why did you leave me?" Fionna sobbed as Cake walked forwards to meow at her feet "Daddy I miss you so much." She drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tight, letting the setting sun hit her tear streaked face through the open curtains.

XXXXXXXXX

It was morning and Fionna lay in bed. She had not left her room in days. She only rose to spend hours in the bath. She ate very little and didn't even bother to play with Cake. She hardly listened and never spoke. She was in her own world…just staring out that window… watching. Not even thinking… just watching. She just sat in her spot by the window… over looking and watching as the people walked past. "Baby you can't just sit here… You'll see him again." Margaret reassured

"I don't ever want to see him again. I just want to forget." Fionna sighed, responding for the first time in days.

"You don't mean that honey." Margaret said getting closer and petting Fionna's head

"But I do." She sighed, "I think I feel worse now than when father died." She scoffed. She brought her knees to her chest and continued to stare out the window.

"It'll get better..." Margaret soothed.

Again, Fionna sighed "…but it hurts now."

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall Lee this is your last chance… are you sure you want to do this?" Susan asked cautiously

"Susan… there's no turning back now." Marshall sighed as he slung his bass and satchel over his shoulders.

"If you need anything… I'll be here." She smiled

"Try not to trash the place." He teased

"Of course not." She defended and sighed walking him to the porch. Once outside they looked over to the rising sun "You know it's really not like you to travel in the daylight." She teased

Marshall laughed, "I wanna get there before the fun starts… and you already know"

"…the fun starts at night." Both said in unison. Susan hugged him and he heard the boy sigh before pulling away. He began to walk out the cave and she watched as he walked away, his hands in his pockets and the wind brushing his hair back.

XXXXXXXXX

"He did what?" Gumball asked the nursemaid, his tone amazed.

"I am only telling you so you don't waste your time. Fionna is in love with Marshall Lee… and he left... so right now she's love sick." Peppermint stated sadly

"The bastard! How dare he hurt Fionna?" Gumball exclaimed. "Let me visit her… see if she needs to talk." Peppermint nodded and left to get the carriage ready.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna." The boy knocked on the door.

Fionna heard the familiar voice and sighed, "Come in." She was sitting by the window

"How are you doing?" Gumball asked approaching her

"Awesome. Mathematical. Algebraic." Fionna stated coldly

"Fionna your mother has shown me your tutoring grades. No offenses but you are terrible at math." Gumball teased, "So why do you use mathematical and algebraic as good terms?"

Fionna laughed at his question, but then remembered Marshall had made the same one. Marshall Lee. Everything reminded her of him… that needed to stop. "Gumball, why did you accept the offer to marry me?"

The question had thrown him off "Umm... well… I didn't really accept. I just wanted to get to know you. I have tried to get to know other princesses but they're just puppets who only care about getting married. You're different. You're fun… plus you make me feel smart." He grinned

Again, Fionna laughed lightly. "Gumball, DO you want to marry me?"

Gumball's eyes widened "Ummm… my nursemaid would love it… but I can't."

Fionna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why?"

"I don't love you." Gumball sighed "Fionna… I am not even minimally attracted to you."

"Harsh." Fionna muttered

"No! Its not you!" He exclaimed rushed "… well its me." He sighed, not wanting to give any more information than necessary.

"Gumball… are you… into dudes?" Fionna asked shocked

Gumball gulped and nodded. Fionna's face remained frozen in shock "I have never found ANY woman attractive in that way." He sighed again to prove his frustration "Why are you so amazed?"

"Well PG you can have any princess you want…" Fionna stated "…but you like dudes."

"Fionna it's not a choice…" He stated calmly "PG?" He asked confused

"Prince Gumball" She smiled.

"Oh. Glorious! Do you have a nick name?" PG asked fascinated

Fionna thought aloud "Well… Marshall used to call me Fi but-" She stopped after she realized what she said, "Fionna is fine."

"You really liked him didn't you?" PG asked staring at the girl

"I really like him." Fionna stated sadly

"Well he is really cute." Gumball muttered

"Hey!" Fionna laughed

"Sorry." Gumball raised his arms up and both laughed. "Lets go get some cake." The cat raised her head and the two laughed, "Not you Cake."

A/A/N

Don't hate me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

*2 Years later*

"Hey Susan! It's awesome over here. Not too sunny, just the way I like it. The place is all right too… party all the time, but you have better not trashed my old place. I'm thinking of visiting. -M.L." The letter arrived two days after it was mailed and Susan was ecstatic to hear from her friend. They hadn't talked in almost a year, when he stopped returning her mails. It had been two years since the last time she saw him and she deeply missed her best friend.

She rushed into the house and grabbed a pen and paper. She thought of what she could write as she sat on the red couch. It was stone hard and really uncomfortable but she didn't mind, as she was used to it. "Marsh! Glad to finally hear from you. I wasn't worried though. I know you take good care of yourself. You should visit! I miss you. This kingdom has changed so much… when you come you'll be so surprised." She wrote the address on the letter and left to mail it right away.

XXXXXXXXX

Marshall smiled when he found Susan's letter. He sighed as he read; he knew what she was doing. She, as the one person that truly knew him, read between the lines. She knew he wanted to know about Fionna and everyone else… but she was making him ask. He laughed… she really did know him. He walked into his house, which was extremely similar to the others. He had so many houses from his travels. Marshall sat on the uncomfortable white couch and picked up a pen "Really? It's changed that much? M.L." That was all he wrote. He didn't want to seem too interested but he knew Susan would see through that.

XXXXXXXXX

Susan was just returning from her jog when she saw the mailman. After a few awkward hellos (Due to the fact she lived in a cave) she tore at the letter that had no return address since the only person he needed to talk to knew it by heart. Just the letters 'M.L.' at the top. She laughed as she realized Marshall was dying to ask about the changes but his stubborn attitude and want for people to think he doesn't care wont let him just ask. "Why don't you come and find out." She wrote the one line message with the pen that was holding up her hair, and just as soon as she came in, she left to mail the letter.

XXXXXXXXX

Marshall Lee read and re-read that one sentence letter. He was arguing with himself. He wanted to go back but he knew he didn't have the self-control to juts see Fionna from afar. Although he had tried to forget her, he just couldn't. The girl intoxicated him in ways nothing else did. He partied but the only thing that crossed his mind was that one night Fionna and he danced. He played hiss bass but he remembered her handing back his book every time. He had written so many songs about her. Marshall was trying hard to move on but he couldn't. He practiced his sword fighting but he only remembered fighting with Fionna and her katana… the katana her father had given her. He then goes on to think about his dying mother… has she died already? "Why is this so complicated?" He yelled as he grunted in annoyance and brought his hands to his face. He brushed his hair back and stood. He really missed her. "Is this what love is?" He asked himself, furrowing his brows.

Marshall Lee thought about returning… but what could he say? 'Oh Fionna I came back after two years and now we can get married after I take the throne from my dying mother that I haven't seen in six years.' Yeah because people say that everyday. He sighed loudly, annoyed at his own emotions. He had to go back. At least to see Susan… although he knew she wasn't the reason he was going to return… Fionna was the reason. He needs to see her one last time. To see she was all right. For closure.

As Marshall Lee packed his satchel with his usual get up his mind traced over to Fionna. Just the thought to see her one more time made his heart race and a smile to pop up on his face. With his bass on one shoulder and the satchel on the other, he walked out of the tree house in the woods. He looked up at the rising sun… he'd be there by sunset.

XXXXXXXXX

"Darling?" Margaret asked into the study

"Yes, Margaret?" The female voice asked from behind the large desk, where the sleeping cat purred.

"Gumball is waiting for you." Margaret replied

Fionna looked up with a smile "Of course. We have a date."

Fionna sighed as she put the papers down. She stood and walked over to the door carefully looking back to the sword that had started it all. She really missed him. She shook her head of the thoughts and put a smile as she walked out to meet her best friend. "Hey KG."

"Fionna if you want this party you can't just leave it all to me!" King Gumball exclaimed. After his mother died over a year ago, he had become the sole ruler and became king.

"Okay… don't get your underwear in a twist. I'll help. I really want this to happen." She sighed with the smile still glued to her face

"Your idea to plan the biggest party in history is amazing!" He gushed

Fionna giggled, "It's not to throw a huge party. It's to show every single town folk we are just like them. We like to party and have fun. Besides after the nightosphere Kingdome and the Clouding kingdom's war ended things have been peaceful and my father always said to take advantage of the peace. It's always calmest before the storm." She warned

"Of course. How's your mother?" Gumball asked a little sad

"She's doing better…" Fionna looked away "… besides ever since the day she stepped down from being queen her stress levels went down" Fionna smiled with her eyes shut.

Gumball laughed, "Well I have pretty much everything ready… I just need you to set the date and send the invites."

"Consider it done." She saluted and both laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

When Susan opened the door and saw Marshal Lee, she jumped with glee. "Marshall you came!"

"Hey." He laughed as she bear hugged him.

The sun was setting and casting its shadow into the cave, yet under the dimming light, she saw his expectant expression. "What?" She asked playing dumb. Both walked in and he dropped his bass in its old resting spot next to his amplifier and the satchel on the uncomfortable couch.

Marshall Lee stretched happily and jumped on the couch "I am so glad to be home." He sighed out

"Are you going to sleep?" Susan asked surprised

"Quick nap. Then we can go out tonight." He smiled "Because you know what I say…"

"…the fun starts at night." They both said in unison.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Gumball how's tomorrow night for the party?" Fionna asked as they ate the popcorn in her room. Gumball was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine and she was on the floor petting Cake.

"Well everyone has been notified of the party they just want a date… and honestly most of the royals find your idea interesting. Make it soon and it would excite them… Tomorrow night is fine. You just need the invitations." He stated happily

"I am sure I can have them made and delivered by then." Fionna smiled, and popped another piece of the snack into her mouth.

XXXXXXXXX

Marshall woke up feeling groggy. He whined but stood when he heard Susan in the kitchen. "Hey can I have some of whatever you making?" He asked walking in

"Uh... sure." She smiled "So I see you're tired."

"Yeah… that walk over here really took more out of me than I expected.

"You walked over here!" Susan exclaimed while laughing

"Well yeah… I also didn't sleep the night before…" Marshall sighed

"Too exited?" She teased in a baby voice

"Shut up." He stuck his tongue out.

"So… instead of going out, how about we stay in and I get you caught up to date on the gossip of Aaa." Susan said with a feigned dramatic tone. Marshall laughed lightly at her but only nodded. "Okay… where to start?" She sat with him on the table. Sitting Indian style, she put one hand under her chin and the other twisting her blond hair. "Where to start?" She repeated. "Oh! I know with the big. The war is finally over." She smiled

"I knew that." Marshall laughed

"Oh… Prince Gumball is now King Gumball." She said with a small smile

"He got married?" Marshall gulped

"No. You remember his father had died along with Fionna's?" Marshall flinched at the sound of her name, but nodded "…well his mother, the former queen, died a year ago. So now he's king."

"What did she die of?" Marshall asked his mind going to his mother

"The same decease the queen of the nightosphere Kingdome has." Susan said plainly

"Has? She's still alive?" Marshall asked, his voice confused but a little happiness was detected

"Yupp… This Kingdome's former queen has the same decease too." Susan stated as she walked over to get a cherry soda

"Former Queen?" Marshall asked surprised

"Yeah… Princess Fionna is now Queen Fionna." Susan said before opening the drink

"She never got married?" Marshall asked, his voice a whisper

"To who? She had declined all her suitors before you left… well all except pink boy who, you're not going to believe this, is gay." Susan took a long drink while Marshall stayed quiet. His eyes were wide in shock. She put the drink back on the table and laughed at his frozen expression "Yupp… The dude got more tail than Zach and turns out he's gay." She took another drink and mid way stopped and put it down. She laughed as she remembered something "…and speaking of Zach, he's in jail."

"Why is that important?" Marshall laughed, "We all knew that was coming."

"Hey that's your friend. I am just here to let you know." Susan laughed once more "All cause he got caught trying to sneak into the castle."

"What? Why?" Marshall asked shock and confusion replacing his amusement

"He wanted to steal the sword of Alma-Ron…Turns out Fionna was in there and caught him." She said as she twisted her hair around her finger. "Speaking of Fionna… do you plan to ever see her again?"

"I don't know." He sighed and looked at his lap

Susan smiled "Dude… You should… totes."

He looked back into her green eyes "I should do a lot of things..." He sighed and for the first time Susan had no idea what Marshall meant.

A/A/N

Hope you liked it… I'll update soon. I'm thinking of finishing this story and then finishing Triangles and then Titans Vs Justice… Because I got an idea for a really long story but it needs my undivided attention so I am finishing these first. Enjoyy.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

"Fionna these are amazing!" Gumball gushed

Fionna giggled and stared at the flier. It was blue and pink with purple glitter. It read 'Doesn't matter who or what you are, if you like parties and fun come to Queen Fionna's castle tonight for the biggest party in Aaa history. (Ice queen excluded)' "I am glad you liked them. I was going to send invitations but that was going to be a lot of work. This seems less formal and more care free and fun anyway." She grinned

"Well it's amazing." Gumball gushed "By the way the ballroom is decorated and the food is being prepared everything is being readied."

"I'll go see my mother before the party starts." Fionna smiled

"and you'll get ready too." Gumball pointed out

"What's wrong with the way I look?" she asked defensively. She was wearing an everyday crown with her favorite silk blue dress and black flats

"Too homey princess… we a need something that says- no screams party" Gumball grinned

Fionna rolled her eyes "Whatever." She picked up her skirts and headed for her mother's room.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall did you see this?" Susan asked as she opened the door to the house. She found the boy sitting on the couch playing his bass.

"See what?" He asked

Susan stuck out the blue and pink flier with the purple glitter as she put her key on the television and dropped her red bag on the ground. "Everyone is invited."

Marshall laughed as he read it. Susan threw him a puzzling look "It says ice queen excluded."

"The icily queen right?" Susan sat next to him in thought

"Yeah." He sighed handing her back the flier

"You wanna go?" Susan asked hopefully

Marshall began to play his bass once again. His mind mulling it over. He heard Susan going on and on about it being fun but he was not really listening. "Fionna will be there… she won't want to see me… but she doesn't have to." He thought to himself. His mind kept swaying back and forth and back again.

"You can leave at any moment." Susan offered

Marshall sighed and smirked "Fine…but I don't do tuxs."

XXXXXXXXX

"Perfect!" Gumball smiled as Fionna came out the bathroom with the seventh dress she had tried on. Every other he had found something wrong with but finally he had picked one.

"Good! You better like this one. This was the last one I was going to try!" Fionna exclaimed

"You said that four dresses ago." He scoffed with a smirk and dodge as she threw a high-heeled shoe at him.

Both laughed and he walked over to help her finish getting dressed.

XXXXXXXXX

"It doesn't say formal." Marshall whined as Susan came out of the bathroom in a grass green dress that matched her eyes, it was about three inches above the knee. Her hair was curled and in a ponytail with green and black barrettes and she wore her favorite black boots with green lace.

"Stop complaining!" She laughed, walking into his room to search for clothing. Marshall used the opportunity and locked himself in the bathroom. She heard the door shut and ran to find it locked "Marshall Lee! Open the door!"

"NO!" He yelled back laughing.

Susan sighed with a smile. She knew Marshall was just doing this to avoid becoming nervous of seeing Fionna. "Fine! But you better shower because I'm taking your clothes out!" She heard an all right and the water turn on. Walking into his closet, she removed a pair of his black ripped skinny jeans and his gray sneakers. What she really had a hard time choosing was his shirt. "No tux… but not that either." She kept flipping through clothes when he came out. He was wrapped in his towel. Without Susan, noticing Marshall changed behind her. "He always wears red… but…"

"Hey are you done?" He asked and saw her jump

Susan turned and punched him in the gut "Where you come from?" She asked frightened

"Ouch." He stated angrily "from the shower!"

"I'm sorry dude." She smiled "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Noted." He sighed and laid on his bed.

She laughed, as the shirtless boy landed on the small pile of his shirts "Can't I just put on a random one?" He whined

"Whatever Marshall Lee. I swear you are such a whinny baby." She teased as she left the room.

Marshall threw a shoe at her and she dodged she laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Loser." He scoffed with a smirk. Marshall picked up his gray plaid shirt and slipped it on. He ran a hand through his hair and tied his shoes before walking out the room to meet the girl in the living room.

"Ready?" She asked

Marshall walked over and slung his bass over his shoulder. He searched inside his satchel for his book and after much searching, he found the page he was looking for and tore it out. "Yeah." He slipped the paper in his pocket, along with his hand.

As Marshall and Susan walked towards the castle, they saw many people heading there too. Royals in carriages, town folk on their feet, people on horses, mules even cows. They even saw some of the people from the warehouse party. "This is gonna be big." Susan stated amazed. Marshall sighed. As he saw the castle getting closer, his anxiety and fear increased. He was actually afraid. This was not going to end well.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna baby people are arriving!" Margaret yelled in the room. The door opened and Gumball walked out with a grin. Margaret's eyebrow rose in question.

"Presenting, Queen Fionna." He grinned

"Wow." Was all Margaret could say.

"Let's get this show on the road." Fionna smiled

XXXXXXXXX

When Susan and Marshall arrived, people were walking about awkwardly. The royals were a bit unused to the mixing with the 'commoners' and the 'commoners' were unused to the mixing as well. "This doesn't seem like fun..." Susan commented disappointed

Before Marshall could respond trumpets called to everyone's attention. Down the main stairway came a dolled up Margaret her arm hooked in Gumball's. "Wow. He looks pinker than usual." Marshall snickered. Behind them, Cake with a red glittery bow on her head meowed at Fionna's feet. Fionna was dressed in a red and black glittered dress and matching stilettos. Anyone who knew her would know they would be lost soon. Her make was adjusted lightly, and her tiara was a red and black circlet around her heavily curled hair. Her bangs covered the right side of her face. Although she was now older, eighteen actually, she still had those petite features Marshall remembered. He stared wide-eyed wanting what he couldn't have. Like a diabetic child with a piece of candy. Her lightly glossed lips, slightly parted as she made her way down the stairs, shined and her hands, one on the railing and the other on her side. Even her fingernails, on the hand he could see over the heads of crowd, were colored a crimson red.

Once she reached the final step, she smiled joyfully and took a deep breath "Welcome to my castle. As you may know, I am Queen Fionna. I have invited all of you to celebrate the time of peace as one. Tonight there will be no difference in gender, religion, race, color, or regal or not. Tonight shall be the night for us to forget ourselves and just have fun. A night that tomorrow you might not remember." She giggled, as did the crowd "Let's just have fun." She stated happily and sighed again. She looked over to Gumball and nodded his way. Marshall saw as Gumball nodded and headed towards the ballroom. "Now everyone, follow Gumball!" She yelled and watched as the people began to file down the hallway to where music had begun to play.

"You ready?" Susan asked

Marshall sighed heavily "As I'll ever be."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Marshall entered the ballroom behind Susan and was surprised Fionna's words actually did some help. There princesses dancing with commoners. It was actually starting to get good. He smiled as some of the people he knew walked into the ballroom. "Marshall! Susan!" The boy yelled

"Hey!" Susan smiled "I'll be back." She grinned at Marshall and walked over to the boy.

Marshall scanned the crowd looking for Fionna, but he didn't see her in there yet. Where could she be? The music blasted and the people became more heated, they dance and more and more people joined the dance floor. The speakers blasted and people stropped paying attention to the lyrics. In only minutes, the majority of the population at the party was dancing. Marshall was becoming frustrated, he couldn't find Fionna, and then he saw her. Just as he suspected, the party had just started and, her stilettos were off rolling around somewhere. She was barefoot and dancing on stage with Gumball. Marshall smiled when he saw her and instantly ran to the front. The thickness of the crowd slowed him down and he watched as Gumball passed Fionna her red sneakers. They both laughed and she slipped them on. By the time he got up front, she was off stage mixed in the crowd. "How am I supposed to talk to you?" He asked frustrated. The song changed. The people got more into it. Marshall Lee felt defeated. "What am I even going to say?" He asked him self aloud.

"Marshall Lee?" He heard the male voice behind him

Marshall turned to face Gumball "Hey, pink boy." He smirked

"What are you doing here?" Gumball asked shocked to see him

"The invite says if you like parties and fun to come by." Marshall rolled his eyes

"It doesn't seem like you're having fun." Gumball laughed, "I bet you're looking for Fionna." Gumball grinned

Marshall blushed. Was he this obvious? "I… umm…" He scratched the back of his head

"Bubba what are you doing? The light show is scheduled for…." Fionna came laughing and as soon as she saw the boy with the bass, she stopped cold. "Now."

"Hey." Marshall smiled

"Hi." She gulped, and it seemed as if the color drained from her cheeks

"Let me get that light show started." Gumball smiled and walked away

"I'll go with you." Fionna stated

"Wait!" Marshall called out

Fionna turned back to face the boy. Her expression was of indecision. "Fionna… I need to…" Marshall looked down and then back up to her expectant face. "Talk to you." He smiled softly.

"I can't… I have to… go and…" Fionna walked away leaving Bubba and Marshall to stand in confusion.

"That was…" Bubba muttered, "I am going to go check on her." He sighed and walked after the girl.

"Dude is you okay?" Marshall heard Susan's voice next to him.

Marshall turned to his best friend, the pounding music beginning to give him a headache "I shouldn't have come."

X

"No! Bubba, No! He can't do this. He can't come back now." Fionna said breathlessly once Bubba reached her outside the ballroom.

"Fionna you can't let him get to you. This party is supposed to be fun, so we'll have fun." Gumball smiled and hugged her. Once he pulled back, he cupped her cheek then kissed it lightly "It'll be fine."

"It's just…" Fionna sighed fighting her own emotions

"You still love him." Bubba laughed lightly. "C'mon lets go party."

X

"You didn't really expect this to be easy?" Susan asked, a laugh escaping her lips. Marshall looked back up to her smiling face "Marsh, you left. For two years. You gotta do a lot more than stutter a hello and ask to talk." Susan ruffled his hair

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled

"Of course I am." She grinned

X

Bubba pulled Fionna back into the ballroom as the music turned off.

"What's going on?" Fionna asked working her way towards the stage, Bubba following. Fionna stopped as soon as she saw Marshall on stage his bass in hand and his eyes on her. She watched as Marshall nodded to the girl in the green dress and how she grinned back. The girl turned on the amplifier and Marshall began to play. The beat slowed, no longer pounding. However, the crowd didn't mind. The party had started less than an hour ago but the dancing had tired almost everyone out.

Marshall turned back and stared at those blue eyes "Bless the place and the motive that brought us there. Bless coincidence." He smiled and continued to stare "Bless the clock. That put us there punctually. Bless your presence." Marshall began to strum just a little bit faster "Bless glob for letting us meet down the path… and for taking this loneliness from my destiny." Behind him, Susan had begun to play the drums. The crowd was swaying with the music. "Bless the light from your stare. Bless the light you share." Marshall smiled and closed his eyes, reminiscing. "Bless those wonderful eyes. They pretended to ignore me but then, you held the stare. Those beautiful blues eyes I'll never forget." Marshall Lee re-opened his eyes and looked at Fionna. She was blushing but she held his stare. Her face again showed indecision. "Bless glob for letting us meet and for taking the loneliness off my destiny. Bless the light from your stare that stare from your beautiful blue eyes." Susan stopped playing and let Marshall with his solo "I had luck that day… to find you there in the way. Thank heaven I found you. Bless the time and place, because with you I am in heaven." The song ended and the crowd cheered. Marshall instantly looked over to Fionna to hold her stare. Fionna looked down and picked up a meowing Cake before heading towards the ballroom door and exiting towards what Marshall knew would be her room.

"Dude?" Susan's voice snapped Marshall out of his trance. The crowd was still cheering

"Huh?" He asked.

Susan smiled and took the mic "Let's turn it up!" The crowd, now recharged, cheered even louder if it was possible and with that, the Dj turned the music on and the dancing resumed. "Go." Susan pushed him towards the small stairs to get off the stage. Marshall looked at her questioningly. Susan laughed and pointed to the door to see Gumball and Margaret heading out. Marshall nodded and got off stage heading to the familiar place, Fionna's room.

X

Gumball and Margaret walked into the room the moment Fionna came out of the bathroom. She had already changed into her orange-red sleeping gown and her hair was cascading down her back in a ponytail. "Honey, don't be like that. The party was to celebrate…and it just started… Let's go celebrate." Margaret smiled

"Go." Fionna encouraged "I'll be fine. I am gonna go to bed." She yawned, "It's been a long day."

"Sweet heart." Margaret coaxed

"Margaret, go." Fionna giggled, "It would be a shame if you looking so pretty didn't enjoy it."

"I got her." Bubba reassured

"Okay… just because you're here." Margaret smiled and pointed to Bubba. Margaret walked out of the room after kissing Fionna goodnight.

"Don't let the party get too out of hand." Bubba called after her giggling. He turned back to his best friend and removed his jacket and shoes then he joined her on the bed, Cake followed. "So… why not in the party mood anymore?"

"Bubba…" Fionna sighed

"Let me guess… he's pale… owns a bass… wrote a song about someone's beautiful blue eyes." He grinned and elbowed her playfully.

Fionna sighed "Bubba…he came back just when I was about to forget."

"Fionna do you love him?" Bubba asked lifting her head by the chin and staring at her eyes

"I…I don't know." Fionna sighed heavily as lifted her knees to her chest. She looked down at her various animal pelt sheets covert.

"Don't you?" Bubba asked. Fionna looked back up and saw the smug smirk on Bubba's lips and the raised eyebrow.

Again, Fionna sighed, "I do." She whined and dropped facedown on the bed. She heard the boy laugh at her antics.

At that moment, Cake began to meadow. "What's wrong Cake?" Cake continued her meowing

"She's probably hungry." Fionna stated her voice muffled as her face was still on the pelts. "Her food is in the closet… in the hallway."

Bubba laughed, "C'mon lets go see what's in the closet for you." He picked up Cake and adjusted the glittery red bow on her head. Gumball opened the door and the pounding music could be heard. He exited and closed the door behind him.

"I thought he'd never leave." The male voice came from the window.

Fionna's head rose so fast she got momentarily dizzy. She looked over to the window to see the retractable sword in Marshall's hand. She stared, and gulped. "I didn't see your sword with you…" her voice was cracked and her tone anxious.

"It's retractable… I always have it with me." He hopped off the ledge and took three awkward steps before stopping. "It's been a while..."

"Yeah." She mumbled staring at him. He was older now, twenty, but looked pretty much the same. Although his hair was a bit longer and he was a bit taller. "A while."

"Well… two years, a month, three weeks and five days…, but whose counting." He shrugged with a smile.

A/A/N

The song M.L. sings is a translated version of a Mana song… awesome Spanish band... The song is called "Bendita tu Luz" just in case you wanna see what the beat is…

Okay so…. Umm… yeah… Keep reading… Updating tomorrow if I finish the chapter… I haven't figured the ending so… it's a surprise for me too… I just go with it. I enjoy reading your comments because their funny… you guys are cool. I don't put the authors note on all chapters because I don't wanna talk too much and annoy you… then you just… ignore me but I get lonely and talking to a computer and hoping for a response isn't so crazy… right?. Anyways, in these I'm usually just talking about future plans or explaining things or just wasting your time… yupp… just wasted like 10 seconds of your life… Well more if you're a slow reader or less if, you read fast… still nothing you can do about it. On a random note: Eat your heart out Howard hues… I don't know… I just felt like saying that… Well… I'm gonna go watch the pink panther… C'Ya

Ohhhh! Before I forget! I am so HAPPPYYYYY adventure time is coming back on the 16th! Mathematical! Algebraic! I hope the new episodes will be as math as the old ones!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

They stared at each other awkwardly. "Fionna… I…" Marshall opened his mouth but nothing else would come out. What could he say? "I am…"

"Marshall why did you come back?" Fionna asked rising from the bed. She walked closer, but made sure to stay an arms length away. Marshall continued to stay silent. "What do you want?" Fionna's voice kept growing colder

"Fionna… I came back because…. I missed…" Marshall Lee couldn't continue. His voice seemed lost.

"Marshall Lee what do you want from me?" Fionna continued. Bubba's voice could be heard from behind the door. He was talking to someone outside and laughing. Both Marshall Lee and Fionna turned their heads to face the door.

After Bubba's voice died away, Marshall turned back to the girl "Fionna… I missed you." He took a step forward and watched as she stumbled back. "Fionna…" He whispered, in his voice she heard the hurt tone.

Fionna didn't want to cause anyone pain, of course unless they deserved it and Marshall was no exception. Her expression softened and she took a step closer, then the last two years of suffering and reminiscing flashed back in her mind and she glared. "Marshall what do you want?" Her voice became heated in anger. Marshall Lee stared unable to respond, "What do you want?" She was yelling now and her face showed frustration

"Fionna… I want… I want..." Marshall kept being stuck. He knew what he wanted but he could also tell she wouldn't let him have it.

"What Marshall? What? What is it?" She was choking up, losing control of her temper.

"You!" He yelled and rushed to her, closing the space between them. He embraced her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Marshall's heartbeat stuttered. He felt as her body stiffened under his. She was shocked by how fast it had happened. A sob escaped her lips and she relaxed against him. Her hands came up around his back. Neither said a word and neither moved. Fionna's eyes, which had shut against the soft grey and white fabric of Marshall's shirt, flew open. She pushed him back but he held on. He wrapped one arm on her waist and used the other to lift her chin. Marshall Lee stared at those beautiful blue eyes and she stared back, unmoving as she stopped struggling. Marshall leaned in and felt Fionna's soft lips meet his. The moment was so delicate. The innocent kiss shared. Marshall pulled back to see a light blush on Fionna's face and her eyes shut. "Fionna…" His voice was a whisper. Her eyes lazily opened, as if coming out of a long slumber.

"No." Her voice quavered and she removed his hand from her gently. She took three steps back. "Go." She sighed, her face showed no readable emotion.

"Fionna…" Marshall whispered her name

Again, Bubba's voice could be heard, but he seemed to be a couple of doors down. "Marshall Lee, please…" He could now detect the sorrowful tone in her voice. He took half a step and watched her jump in her own skin

"Fi…" He sighed staring hopelessly into her eyes

"No!" She yelled, seeming as if about to cry. "No. Marshall, no." She brought her hand to her face and placed it on her forehead "Go." She looked back up to him and let her hand drop back to her side "You came to my life and taught me. You showed me parts of life, no one else would… and I thank you for that but …. Just when you became inexpendable for me… I trusted you and I gave you something that I thought was important… my heart. If I asked for pain, you sure gave it to me." She looked away and sighed smiling sadly, her eyes flickered back to him "You left me… when you were afraid of getting hurt, did you think about me getting hurt? Now I know I sound mushy… but…" her eyes brimmed over

"Fionna… I'm sorry." Marshall said as he walked closer

She stuck out a hand in front of him, a signal to stop "You think you can just say you're sorry and it just magically makes it okay?" Fionna narrowed her eyes "Do you know how hard those two years were for me?" her tone became frustrated and angry

"Fionna they were hard for me too…" Marshall sighed grimly

"YOU left ME!" A tear began to roll down her cheek "You were the one that left… You left… it was you…you didn't care…" She looked down the single tear sliding down her soft cheeks.

"Fionna… I did care." Marshall defended. He felt guilt began to over run him and sadness as well

"YOU LEFT ME! You can't say it was hard for you… you left. Why? Because you were against taking the throne?" She shook her head as more tears began to fall "No!" She yelled… "I remember…" Her voice turned into a whisper "I remember that day as if it was yesterday…and I remember everything you said."

Both turned to the door as laughter was heard from behind it. The doorknob turned and in came Gumball with Cake. "Oh. Hello." He said surprised as he saw Marshall Lee "I didn't see you come in." He smiled. "Hey sorry I took so long. Some guys were up here and we started talking about cats." His eyes flickered to Fionna. As soon as he saw her tears, he ran to her. "Fionna are you alright?"

"Yeah." Fionna lied

Gumball turned his head to Marshall. "You should go."

"I am not done talking to her." Marshall stated, his voice quivered

"I think you are." Gumball stated as firm as he could muster. He led Fionna into the bathroom to wash her face.

Marshall was alone with Cake. "So… I don't suppose you want me to stay." He sighed. Cake hissed. "Didn't think so." He mumbled and mimicked her hiss. Cake ran under the bed frightened "Scaredy cat." He teased walking over to the door and leaving the room, for the first time using the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Susan was dancing and laughing with her friends by the door when she saw Marshall coming down the stairs. "Hey, hold on." She smiled and waved to her friends as she walked over to Marshall Lee. She met him at the bottom step. "So? How'd it go?" She teased elbowing him playfully in the ribs

"Don't ask." He sighed

"That bad?" She patted his back in a comforting manner

"Susan why can't girls be as simple as you? You don't hate me for leaving..." He brushed his hair back

"She doesn't hate you." Susan pushed him playfully "…and besides dude, I love you and all but I don't LOVE you like Fionna does." She grinned. Marshall laughed lightly. "Also… I'm kinda used to it. That's pretty much you're resolve to everything…" She said seriously "If you can't kick it, you run away… Eventually people just aren't going to take you back." She patted his back once more and ruffled his hair.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Susan grinned, "You wanna go home?"

"Naww… go ahead and party. I got something to do." He smiled and she nodded

"Nothing stupid now." She warned

"No promises." He smirked

"You're right. You're Marshall Lee… Stupid is your nature." She stuck her tongue out and ran away.

"You bitc-… urghmm…." He laughed. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the main door and out of the castle. Marshall Lee headed for the parking lot to find all assortments of animals and carriages. He wasn't going to steal it… just borrow it. Yeah… borrow. He took the first horse he found and kicked its side sending the horse like a bullet across the field. Marshall was heading straight towards the kingdom he hadn't visited in ages… his first home.

A/A/N

FINISHED CHAPTER 12 ON THE SAME DAY! I was going to kept working but then I got an idea for my other story 'Triangles' so I just stopped on this one… don't hate me. I cried writing this chapter… I think I put my own emotions into Fionna's response… I mean it would kill me but I wouldn't take him back no matter how much I loved him… I mean he left for two years! Lmfao… I am mad at my own character… You know who I love though? Susan! Well… she is supposed to be me ^w^ Yupp... I realized Marshall didn't have anyone there. Unlike Fionna who had, Cake (even though she doesn't talk), Margaret, Bubba, her mother… So I gave Marshall a made up character (Susan was just the first name that came to mind)… she represents me if I was in the position to give Marshall Lee advise. She is like his sister so exactly, how she treats him is how I treat my brother… speaking of which I am mad at him! He took my cookie… Now I'm just rambling on… excuse me for the TMI… C'Ya…I ma go watch adventure time (y)

New episode, new season 7:30pm Monday, January 16! Don't forget!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

Marshall Lee stopped at the gate. After he crossed into this Kingdome, there would be no turning back. People would recognize him. He sighed and kicked the horse gently. The horse began to slowly stroll into the town. It was dark and people were either leaving to Fionna's party or coming back. "Is that the prince?" A female voice asked

"It is" Another

"Do you think he's come back?" Another

Marshall gulped. He saw they dark castle ahead.

XXXXXXXXX

"Nina… you'll never believe it." The maid rushed into the kitchen to find the nursemaid sipping tea

"What?" She asked unenthusiastically

"Marshall Lee is here." The maid said and watched as the nursemaid spit up her tea.

"Ready the queen!" She pointed and stood up. The black clad nursemaid ran to the door to see Marshall Lee get off the horse. "Marshall Lee…" She stared wide-eyed

"Hello." He said as he got off the horse. Instantly two guards were sent to take the horse to the stables.

"Marshall Lee…" The nursemaid's voice shook and she stared in awe

"Yes. Can I speak to the queen?" He said stiffly

"Oh you delinquent of a boy! Come here!" She pulled Marshall into an embrace. Marshall's eyes went wide "Whoa."

"You don't remember me? Dear old Nani Nina?" She asked pulling back to stare into his eyes. Her eyes were becoming misty

"Nani Nina…" He tried to remember

~ "Marshall Lee! Get down from there!" The black clad nursemaid laughed as she tried to reach the young boy from on to of the chandelier

"No! Come Nani Nina! Get on with me!" He laughed

"Boy you will get me fired!" She laughed on trying to reach him

"If they fire you then I'll run away and never come back." He jumped off and landed on his feet "You're MY Nani Nina and I'll love you forever… and when I get big and become king you're going to be my queen." He said prestigiously

"Darling I'm afraid I'm too old for you." She laughed and picked up the rowdy eight year old

X

"Why don't my parents ever say goodnight?" Marshall asked as he touched his birthday present, a red bass made from the wood of an old Axe used by his ancestors to settle the land the kingdom was built on.

"They are the king and queen… always busy." She sighed and kissed the now eleven year old goodnight

"Ewww! Nani Nina, don't kiss me!' He squirmed under the covers "I'll get cooties!"

The nursemaid laughed, "Honey, they'll come a time when you'll want girls to kiss you."

"Ewww never!"

X

"Why do they care?" Marshall asked the nursemaid as he got dressed for the party "they'll just leave me to talk with the other royals… why can't I stay home with my bass?"

"Honey, you have to go. You're the prince." The nursemaid smiled

"I don't want to be a stupid prince… I hate all this!" He ripped the crown off his head and walked away from her

"Marshall Lee… Please. For me?" She pleaded

"Fine… only for you." He sighed

"And behave please." She pulled him back and began to tie his tie

"I always be have" He grinned

"Here…" The nursemaid handed him five Aaalars (Money) "Buy yourself something nice." She began to but his jacket on

"Are you bribing me to behave?" He smirked

"Will it work?" She smiled walking to get a comb for his shaggy head of hair

"Maybe" He looked at the money

"Good enough." She grinned combing his hair back "Go." She patted his butt and the fourteen year old ran away ~

"Nani Nina" He smiled and hugged to nursemaid. Tears of joy ran down her face and she embraced the boy she thought she had lost forever.

"Oh my." She said as she pulled back. "Look at you." She said with a sad smiled "It's really been a long time." She sighed

"Nani… I am..." He looked down sadly, a shamed. Was Susan right? Was running away really his answer for everything? He looked back up to his old nursemaid and sighed, "I am sorry."

"It's alright Marshy… It's alright." She hugged him again and led him into the castle.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna what did he say that made you upset enough to cry?" Gumball asked sadly, as he brushed her hair.

The two sat in Fionna's room, while the party was in full swing downstairs. "Nothing." He sighed

"Fionna don't you lie to me." Gumball warned as Cake climbed on the bed with them. She had been under the bed hiding.

Fionna sighed and mentally scolded herself. She really was against lying but when it came to Marshall Lee, she couldn't help it. "I am sorry Bubba..." She said sadly

"Fionna… you know you can trust me." Bubba smiled and put the brush to the side. "Tell me. What happened?"

Again, Fionna sighed. "We talked. He told me he missed me… and he hugged me… then… he kissed me." Fionna looked up to Bubba's shocked expression.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say.

"The worst part is that now I know for sure what I had been dreading to admit." She laid on the bed face down.

"What's that?" Bubba asked, picking up Cake's body in his arms and scratching behind her ears.

"I love him." Fionna said. Her voice was muffled.

Bubba laughed lightly and Fionna lifted her head. She stared confused at her best friend "What's so funny?"

"You just realized that?" Bubba asked as he tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear.

Fionna frowned "You're not being helpful." She said putting her hands on her waist.

"I am sorry." He laughed. "I just don't understand. Maybe it's because I've never been in love but your situation seems extremely solvable to me." He smiled "He loves you… you love him. He missed you… you missed him."

"Bubba it's really not that simple… I am better off without him." She stated sadly

"If you mean because of the running away thing… he came back." Bubba offered smiling softly

"After two years." She stated defensively "Who knows what or who he did over that period of time… just look at the girl he brought to my party. He brought a girl to my party!"

"Stop being so paranoid. What if they're related or something?" He defended

"Related in what way? The chick looks nothing like him!" Fionna exclaimed raising her arms for emphasis

"Okay…What if they just met here? At the party?" Bubba offered

"The type of smiles they threw each other on stage could've shown otherwise." She stated rolling her eyes. Her face showed all her discomfort.

"Are you jealous of that girl?" Bubba laughed

"Of course not!" Fionna rushed out.

"I think you are." Bubba teased with a smirk

"Why are you on his side anyways?" She said folding her hands over her chest

"I am not. I am on the side that will make my friend happy. Stop being so hard headed Fionna. Talk to him… maybe this can be worked out." He smiled and picked the brush back up. He began to brush her long hair again. "He did say he wasn't done talking to you." Bubba pointed out

Fionna sighed "I don't know where he lives… and after tonight… I doubt he'll come back…"

XXXXXXXXX

Marshall Lee entered the barely lit room. He slowly made his way to the big canopy bed. The room was, as everything else in this Kingdome, painted black, and red. The darkness from the walls plus the small number of candles lit, as not to bother the sleeping queen, caused Marshall Lee to have to strain his eyes to see. Okay… so now he knew where he got his love for the dark. "Hello Marshall Lee." The female voice said from the direction of the bed.

When he turned his head, he saw the queen sitting up, her knees drawn to her chest. "Hello." He said, gulping. The queen stared back calmly. Very unlike a mother who hadn't seen here child in six years. The woman's midnight dark hair was to the side. Only some strands were on her pale face, right above her dark brown eyes. She was the palest thing Marshall had ever seen. Paler than Zach by along shot. She looked as pale as ghost.

"It the sickness." She said lightly. Her voice showed traces of what might have been a music voice, now it was higher in pitch and you could tell it was work for her to speak.

Marshall Lee nodded and took one more step before stopping. "I guess you're probably wondering what I'm doing here." The queen nodded lightly. Marshall saw it was also work for her to move, or to even keep her eyes open. "I came… to…" He brushed his hair back and looked down. "…to" Marshal looked back up to her curious dark eyes "I don't even know." He smiled

"Don't say anything." She smiled and stuck her hand out to him "Come." With minimal hesitation, Marshall Lee walked over to his sick mother's side. He sat on the edge of her bed. The queen lifted her hand and cupped the boy's cheek. Marshall Lee felt the cold touch of the queen as he stared into here dark eyes. "I missed you." She sighed and let her hand drop.

Marshall Lee looked down in shame. Margaret had told him of her condition but he was reluctant to seeing her. "I am sorry." He mumbled

"It isn't your fault." She lifted her hand and place under his chin. She tilted his face towards hers. "It isn't your fault." She repeated

At that moment, Marshall Lee reached for the delicate queen. He hugged her tightly and felt her smile against his shoulder. "I was afraid of never seeing you again." He whimpered out.

"Stop being such a baby." She teased, "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah…You are…" He pulled back and sighed. "…and so am I." He smiled

A/A/N

So yeah… DarkDeepWater129… sorry for the emotional rollercoaster. Although your review did make me laugh a bit… sorry :3

Next chapter… I haven't even started ^.^' don't hate me… I promise I'll update soon… in this week…


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

"So… how have you been?" Marshall Lee asked the sickly looking queen as she laid back.

"How do you think?" She smirked

"Hey, you're a queen. Life can't be so bad." He teased

"How have you been?" She asked curiously

"Very well." He sighed with a smile.

"Any girls?" The queen grinned

"Umm… I don't even know what to call her…" Marshall looked at his hands

"That doesn't sound good." The queen teased

"Well… I left for two years… all because I was afraid of being hurt again and now I think she hates me…" Marshall continued to look at his hands

"Yeah Nina told me." The queen sighed. Marshall looked at her questioningly "What? You think Nina can keep you a secret. The woman was happily dancing around here and walking into your old room all the time… I thought she was hiding you in there." The queen grinned "When she came in here one day I confronted her and made her tell me what had her so happy. She told me how her old nursemaid friends thought they found you. A day later she came in crying how you had left because they had found you… she made a comment about a girl whose heart you broke."

"Fionna." Marshall sighed

"Prince- I mean Queen Fionna?" She asked confused

"Yeah…"

"How did… you know what I am not even going ask… I might not like the answer…" She smirked "I've been hearing some things about you." She poked his nose "…breaking and entering… theft…" She sighed. Marshall blushed. For the first time feeling shame for what he had done. "Have you talked to her?" The queen asked.

Marshall Lee looked up and nodded. "I was at her party tonight. She heard a song I composed her… I hugged her… and… we…" He trailed off embarrassed

"Kissed?" The queen guessed and laughed at his embarrassment "I was young." She teased. "…but did you talk?" She asked. Her tone serious.

"Well… she yelled…my words got stuck… so I just…" He trailed off again

"Showed her." The queen laughed. "Wait. If you were at her party tonight… all the way in her Kingdome… how did you get here?" She asked confused

"A horse." He replied

"Yours?" She lifted an eyebrow

"No." He said

"Stolen?" She asked

"Borrowed." He stated

"Borrowed?" She asked teasingly

"Don't look into it." He smirked

XXXXXXXXX

Bubba opened the door to Fionna's room and entered with the ice cream. "Okay. I got bubblegum for me, cookie dough for Cake and chocolate for you." He said as he closed the door behind him. As the door shut, Fionna could hear the loud thumping music and the excited yells of the partygoers.

"Yummy." Fionna stated as she picked up her ice cream from Bubba. He set Cake's in her food bowl and put it on the floor next to the bed. The two royals, Fionna and Bubba, sat next to the cat on the floor. "How's the party?" She asked stuffing her mouth

"Do you really think I would go near all those people in my pajamas?" The king asked with an eyebrow raised, "I took the back way around." He stated as he scooped some bubblegum flavored ice cream in his mouth.

"Of course not. Why do I ask?" She smiled. The boy was dressed in his favorite pink and purple pajamas and on his feet, ice cream cone shaped slippers. The party was supposed to last until the morning so Bubba had planned to sleep over… until Marshall Lee ruined Fionna's good mood…

"Fionna… do you really want to talk to Marshall Lee?" Bubba asked. Surprising the girl and making her choke on the ice cream.

"What?" She choked out

"Do you?" He asked curiously

"I mean… I want to… ask…" She mumbled

"Well I have an idea." He grinned

"Huh?" She asked before shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"When I was going to get the ice cream I went the back way, but when I was coming back it was too long a walk with these cartons so I came from the main stair way." He grinned, "No one could've seen me, but I caught a glimpse of the door to the ball room."

"Uh-huh…" She motion for him to continue

"That girl that was on stage with Marshall Lee, the blond one, she's still here." Bubba smiled

"So… you think he still is?" Fionna asked gulping

"No. By the crushed end of the world expression on him I saw when I was pushing to the bathroom, I can tell he's long gone. But my point is that if that girl and Marshall Lee do know each other than maybe she knows where he lives."

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall Lee… you told me you don't know why you came…" They queen said as the boy came back into the room with the glass of water she had asked for.

"No. I was at Fionna's party… just coming down the stairs from talking to her when my friend… well best friend, Susan, told me that Fionna had a right to be mad. That if I can't kick it I run away… She's right. I needed to stop running." He said as he resumed sitting next to the queen on the edge of the bed.

"If you can't kick it you run away." The queen repeated before laughing lightly.

"That's not funny." He said

"It kind of is." She smiled and drank from the glass.

"Okay… it is." He grinned

"Marshall Lee… I need a favor from you." She smiled softly and passed him the glass to put on the table.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her weakened body

"I… I know I don't have much time." She sighed

"Don't say that…" Marshall grabbed her hand "You've lasted longer than anyone else… you'll beat this thing." He smiled

"Marshall Lee the only reason I lasted this long was because I refused to die without seeing you one last time." She smirked "Marshall… it hurts. Everything hurts… I can hardly eat or sleep… I can't even hug you because if I move more than this I pass out from fatigue… I can't tell you everything that I want to tell you because it hurts to talk… it hurts to keep my eyes open…" He furrowed his brows in concern "No… Marshall Lee, I don't want you to worry. We all know it will come. I… I just need a favor from you."

"Anything." He said squeezing her hand

"Take the crown." She said lightly

XXXXXXXXX

"Bubba are you insane? You're going to pull a random girl out of a party to ask her about Marshall Lee?" Fionna laughed

"Hey, you want to know right?" Bubba grinned as he put his shoes back on. He was dressed again.

"Yeah but that's just crazy." Fionna laughed tucking the strands of her bangs, that aren't long enough to fit her ponytail, behind her ear.

"Oh, hush." Bubba walked out of the room.

"…and he calls me stubborn." Fionna grinned as she wiped the chocolate of her face with her napkin.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hi." The strawberry blond king said as he walked over to the crowd by the door. The group hushed and stared. Bubba looked directly at the green-eyed blond girl in the green dress "Can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me." She responded teasingly and a couple of people snickered

"I mean privately." He continued to smile

"Faggot." A cough came from one of the boys in the group.

Bubba's smile dropped "Jerk." He coughed. He looked back to the blond girl who was smiling. "It's about Marshall Lee."

Susan's smile dropped "What did he do?" She sighed shaking her head.

Bubba signal for her to follow him, so she did.

XXXXXXXXX

"That's not a favor." Marshall pointed out "A favor would be, go get me a glass of water or go and buy me a candy bar…"

"Marshall Lee, please. You did say anything." She said

Marshall Lee sighed, "You're really making this hard for me."

"That's what girls do." She grinned

"You have no idea." He stated grimly

XXXXXXXXX

Susan walked up the stairs with the king and followed him to Fionna's door. "Are you going to tell me about Marshall or what?" She said stopping a few feet from the door, her hands at her hips.

"C'mon." He said as he grabbed the doorknob

"I am not moving an inch until you tell me." She said

"Fionna wants to ask you something." He sighed as he turned the knob.

Susan's eyebrows shot up and her hands dropped to her side. She followed the prince into the room. When she walked in she was meet by the young queen sitting on her bed with her cat on her lap. Now she knew the beautiful blue eyes Marshall Lee was referring to. Except these beautiful blue eyes were giving her a death glare.

A/A/N

Almost done! Whoo! Yeah…


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15

Susan had seen the queen before. Who hasn't? She, just like others, had seen the queen back when she was a princess as she trained in the courtyard. It was going around that she wanted to be knight. Susan was amazed by the princess' drive that was so unlike the others. Of course, she had seen Fionna before… but she had never been this close to her. She was only a few feet away and gulped nervously as Bubba shut the door. "Hello." She smiled at the queen who glared back.

"Fionna drop the glare." Bubba teased. "I am sorry." He said to Susan. "She seems to believe there is a romantic relationship between you and Marshall Lee..." The king explained and watched as Fionna's glare turned to him.

At that, the girl broke out in laughter. "What's so funny?" Fionna asked getting annoyed. She put Cake on the bed a stood to her full height, which wasn't much. She was considerably shorter than the other girl was.

"You guys think me and Marshall Lee?" She said calming down from her laugh but the amusement still evident. Upon receiving no vocal response, she broke out in laughter again.

"So I take it that's a no?" Bubba said as he winked at Fionna.

"Of course not. Marshall Lee is like a brother to me. We've known each other since we were like fifteen." Susan smiled, wiping the tears her laughter had invoked

"How come I never heard of you? Why weren't you at the party?" Fionna asked her hands at her hips, she didn't believe the girl.

"If you haven't noticed Marshall Lee isn't the sharing type." She smirked "…and if you mean the Castilian party, I was working that night." She saw the girl's expression soften "Yeah that's right. Unlike Marshall Lee, I do have a job… I don't make money taking from others."

"Well… I feel stupid." Fionna mumbled as she sat back on the bed.

"Naww don't." She reassured "It's awesome that you think I could compete with you." Susan smiled "I mean not that I wanted to… I love Marshall Lee and all but to think of him in that way is just…" The girl made a face to show her discomfort.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall Lee, please…" The queen begged

Marshall paced around the room. He momentarily looked over to the queen's amused expression before continuing. "Medicine advances everyday… I am sure they'll find a cure… the prince- I mean king of the Castilian Kingdome is working on a cure for it… and he's like mega smart so… you'll be fine… you don't need me to take over."

"Marshall Lee, the king of Castilian's purpose for his research was to save his dying mother. Now that she's gone… his interest isn't as much." She sighed and closed her eyes

"…but… he's also trying to save Fionna's mother… she has it too… he'll save her and with that he'll save you." Marshall said. When he didn't hear a response he looked over to see, the queen's eyes shut. He sighed and walked over to the queen. He placed his hand on her cold forehead and tapped her lightly.

She opened her eyes lazily and stared, her eyes half closed. "Marshall Lee, please. I don't want to feel responsible for the Kingdome when I am not even responsible for my self." She raised her weakened arm and cupped his cheek "Please… just accept."

Marshall Lee sighed, "I accept."

XXXXXXXXX

"See Fionna I told you they could've been related. You are so paranoid." Bubba teased. Susan laughed as Fionna try to hit him and he hid behind her. "Anyways Susan… We were wondering if you could tell us were he lives… Fionna wants to talk to him." Gumball smiled as he walked back over to Fionna's side.

"Ummm… sure. If you want I could take you." Susan smiled "Although he's probably not home… he said he had something to do."

"What do you think that is?" Gumball asked

She shrugged "I don't know… As I said, Marshall Lee is very reserved… I can tell some habits about him but… it's not an exact science."

"How about tomorrow?" Gumball asked

"Sure. I can come by… or we could meet up somewhere" Susan smiled

"How about we meet up at that warehouse in Castilian… where the party was at. There's another one, and since I never got to enjoy the other one, I was going…" Susan grinned

"Two parties in arrow?" Gumball laughed

"Yeah! The life of the person without responsibilities. Party all you want." Susan laughed

"Okay… I'll meet you there." Fionna assured

"You mean WE'LL see her there." Bubba broke in. Both girls looked at him questioningly "What? I like parties too… and there is no way I am going to let you go alone."

"She'll be there." Fionna laughed and pointed to Susan

"And so will I." He said

"So stubborn." Fionna laughed

"So it's settled?" Susan asked. At the nods from the royals, she smiled "Meet me like around eleven. By the door." The royals nodded again.

"Thank you." Fionna smiled and sat back on the bed.

Gumball walked Susan back over to the door. He opened it and saw indecision flash in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" He asked, having raised his voice over the loud music flooding in.

"I am sorry…" She smiled sadly "…about Jake… He's an ignorant bastard. I should've said something when he called you a faggot." She looked down embarrassed

"It's okay… I mean you didn't say it and I can't really hold you accountable for your friends." He smiled "Glob knows we can't control them." He grinned and looked over to Fionna.

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you accepted!" The nursemaid exclaimed overjoyed

"Why not?" Marshall Lee laughed lightly

"Well… you hated being a prince… and that you actually have a choice to be king or not…but you accepted." She grinned

"Well I couldn't have just said no to her…the way she was looking at me… it made me feel…guilty." He sighed as he sat in the kitchen. The nursemaid had interrupted his conversation with the queen, as she needed her rest. The queen put up an argument but Marshall said he would talk to her later. The nursemaid the told him to have a cup of tea with her.

"She makes you feel guilty?" The nursemaid asked as she poured her tea.

"Yes. She has the same effect that Susan has on me." He sighed

"Susan?" The nursemaid furrowed her brows in confusion

"Susan is my best friend." He smiled "Funny about how we met actually." He grinned. The nursemaid smiled and signaled for him to go on. "I… don't know how much you know about how I supported myself these past years…" He trailed off looking away

"I know. You think anyone is going to keep the 'runaway prince' a secret?" She smirked

"I guess not… I only get caught once and nobody forgets." He shook his head

"So you broke in more than once?" She asked her tone un-amused

"Yeah…" He continued to look back down "Anyways…" He looked back up to her raised eyebrow and unhappy face "I kinda broke into the foster home Susan was in. Her father had runaway with her. He took her from her mother to be spiteful, you know for leaving him. A year later, he died in the mine explosion and she was put there ever since… that's how we met. We became best friends. She always wanted… always wants to protect me. She's older… by a year or two. I can't ever remember, but she can. She remembers everything." He smiled "I left for a year and came back. She was still at the foster home. When she turned eighteen and they let her leave, she helped me build my current home. In fact, she takes care of the place when I am gone. She really has tried to get me a job… but…ehh." He shrugged with a smile.

"This sounds like a nice girl." The nursemaid said absently

"Susan? The best. It's weird because Ashley would be jealous of her. I mean the girl is gorgeous but… we were never attracted to the other. It's like a brother and sister thing."

"Really? Gorgeous? And who's Ashley?" The nursemaid asked.

"Totes. Susan has the prettiest green eyes and similar hair to Fionna. Come to think of it, she looks a lot like you." He smiled

"Oh that's sweet. You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Of course! I love my Nani Nina." He grinned, "Ashley was a girl I dated."

"Oh, I miss you saying that." She pinched his cheek. "So this Susan girl…"

"I can tell her to come by… you guys can meet." He smiled. She grinned and began to sip her tea. The nursemaid watched as a strand of her blond hair fell from the tight bun and in front of her grass green eyes. She put the cup down the cup and smiled before tucking the lose strand of blond hair behind her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16

When Fionna woke up she could've head Margaret complaining about the mess. It was amazing how the volume of the music last night wouldn't leave the restriction of the hallway but Margaret's voice penetrated the soundproof door. With a smile, Fionna rose from her bed and walked to her bathroom. No doubt, Bubba was doing the same in the guest room.

X

"So… how was the party?" Marshall asked as he saw the blond girl walk down the stairs from his guest room. She was still wearing the green dress and her boots. It seemed as if as soon as she got home she jumped on her bed. Her hair was sticking up and the barrettes, one hanging from the tip of her ponytail and the other was gone.

"Incredible." She smiled as she removed her boots.

"Really?" He laughed unbelieving

"Yeah. People really got into it." She sighed sitting on the chair next to the loveseat, near Marshall Lee.

"What time did you get home?" He asked, continuing to tune his bass "Whoa. That was weird. Usually you're the one to ask me that." He grinned

"You're in a good mood." Susan laughed as she undid her ponytail and her blond hair fell to her shoulders.

"Well let's just say I stopped running." He smiled up at her. The girl threw him a quizzing look. "I talked to my mother." Susan stared with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Minutes passed and she stared. "Well… say something." He laughed

"Wow… Marshall what can I say?" She smiled "That's great."

"I accepted the crown." He sighed

"Whoa what?" She rose from her chair, so fast she knocked it over. "Is this Fionna related?"

Again, Marshall sighed but shook his head. He looked at her as if lost in thought. "She asked…"

"And you just accepted? That doesn't seem like you." Susan said as she picked up the chair

"You didn't see her… she looks…so…sick." Marshall said sadly

"It's alright to feel guilty… but you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Susan said as she sat back down on the chair.

"Make up your mind woman. First you tell me that it's a choice and now you tell I shouldn't?" He smirked

Susan shook her head "I never said you shouldn't do it. I am saying to do it because you want to… not because someone guilt trips you into it."

"You guilt trip me all the time!" He said teasingly

"Marshall Lee, you know that's not the same." She sighed

"You know Susan you worry too much." He laughed

"I know! You drive me crazy!" She exclaimed as she laughed

"You know you remind me a lot about Nani Nina." He smiled "You guys look alike and everything."

"Nani Nina." She repeated absently

"Yeah… you two should meet." He smiled at her, but the girl was too lost into her own thoughts to hear the boy.

"Nani Nina." She repeated

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna, did you see your mother this morning?" Margaret asked as she entered the queen's chambers. The girl…well woman was brushing her wet hair when her old nursemaid walked in.

"Yeah… I went but she was asleep." Fionna smiled sadly through the mirror

"…and Bubba?" Margaret asked setting the tray of food on the table by the bed.

"He's gone back to his castle. We're planning to go out tonight so you know he has to spend three hours just to bathe… if I wanted him to be ready but tonight, he'd have to start getting ready now." She laughed

"That boy." Margaret sighed

"Why are you awake?" Fionna asked, "I heard one of the maids say you were the live of the party." Fionna grinned, "You must be tired."

"Oh honey I have an internal clock. Wakes me up at the same time everyday." She smiled and walked over to the queen. She took the brush from the girl's hands and began to brush. "So… why did Bubba drag that girl up here last night?"

"How did you know about that?" Fionna asked curiously

"I saw him talking to her by the ballroom door. I also saw when he signaled her upstairs and she nodded." She stated

"You have great timing and eyesight." Fionna teased "…but that girl knows Marshall Lee… Bubba finds it absolutely necessary for us talk." Fionna sighed

"Don't you want to?" Margaret asked putting the brush down and walking over to pick up Cake from the bed, only to sit on it and lay Cake on her lap.

"I don't know…" She sighed, "I know how I feel about him…and I know that if I don't talk to him I'll regret it. However, every time those two years of antagonizing rejection come back to my mind it makes me furious… I don't want to do something spiteful and then he ends up hating me."

"Fionna, honey… you need to learn to forgive and forget." Margaret said, smiling softly

"I might be able to forgive him..." Fionna sighed looking at the brush. It was a blue conch shell decorated with yellow stars. The quills were red and black with little pink dots on the tips. It was her own little piece of the rainbow. A present Bubba had given her for her birthday last year. Fionna looked back over to her nursemaid through the mirror "… but I can never forget."

XXXXXXXXX

"So when are you taking the throne?" Susan asked as she sipped her cherry soda. "I mean you're acting pretty chill for all this."

"I don't know… I am supposed to over today so we can talk about it." He sighed and sipped from his own soda "You wanna come?"

"What time?" She asked

"Three this afternoon." He said

"I got time." Susan smiled and stood to go to the fridge

"Till what?" He laughed

"Party… Castilian… Selena invited me. Well us." She smiled

"You know I don't do Selena." He smirked

"Because she's a spiteful backstabbing whore?" Susan asked sarcastically

"Exactly." He grinned

"So she tried to hook up with you after Ashley did with Zach. So, she's only Ashley's friend to make her life hell. Does that really make her a spiteful backstabbing whore?" She laughed

"Yeah… Yeah I think it does." He grinned

X

"Hey, KG how's it going?" Fionna said as she entered the king's study. "I thought you were getting ready."

"Well, I was. Then I got an idea and came to my study. I am actually working on the formula for the cure… you know to the contagion." He said as he shuffled papers

"Ah." She said walking over and sitting on the chair in front of him. "Don't worry we have time. You know unless you decide to take forever again." She grinned

X

"Why are you going to her party anyways? You don't even like her." Marshall laughed as he slung his bass over his shoulder.

Susan walked down the stairs in a flower print dress. "You got to go last time… and it's not like I am going to hang out with her."

"What's with the dress?" He laughed

"Hey, it's not everyday I meet royalty." She smirked

"Umm… Hello." He waved in front of her face

"Oh, shut it." She pushed him. Both laughed as they exited the house.

X

"Is Marshall Lee here yet?" The queen asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Lay back down!" The nursemaid ordered and the queen rolled her eyes before complying "Don't roll your eyes at me! It's for your own good." She nagged

"Alright mother." The queen teased

"Then you wonder why your child was so unruly." The nursemaid teased as she walked over to fluff the sick queen's pillow. "No. He's not here yet."

"Do you think he'll come?" The queen asked sadly

"Of course I will. I said I would didn't I?" Marshall grinned from the doorway. The queen and the nursemaid both turned to see the boy with the bass slung across his red and green plaid shirt. He was wearing blue jeans and red sneakers, his hair shaggily hanging in front of his face and a hand in his pocket. At that moment, the queen's heart tore a little at how much this boy looked like his deceased father. The man she missed so much although he was the one who blamed her for driving Marshall Lee away. Behind him, there was a girl in a green and yellow flower print dress with her blond hair in a loose bun. Her grass green eyes were only disturbed by a couple of locks of hair that fell onto her face.

"Hi." She smiled and waved, staring directly at the woman in the black and white uniform.

"Oh, this is Susan. She's my best friend. The one who's always nagging me." Marshall smirked

Instantly, the nursemaid ran over to the girl and enveloped her in a hug. "Susan! Susan, oh my little Susie!"

Susan smiled widely and hugged the woman back "Nani Nina!"

"Am I missing something?" Marshall asked the queen smiled at him

"Marshall Lee… you found my little Susie." The nursemaid smiled and dragged him into the hug

"What?" He asked confused

"Marshall… do you remember what I told you about my mother?" Susan asked, not letting go of the woman

"Blond…green eyes… She always dressed in white and black." Marshall said, remembering vaguely. "Oh my gosh! Nani Nina is Susan's mother!" He exclaimed

At that all the girls in the room laughed.

X

"I have to go." Susan smiled at her newly found mother

"What? Where?" Nina asked disappointed

"I have to meet a friend… I'll come back." She smiled

"Okay." Nina smiled and gave her daughter a breath-taking hug.

"Marshall… come with me." Susan said as she stood of the edge of the queen's bed.

"Why?" He asked following

"Dude, stop asking so many questions! It's for your good." She smiled and pulled him along. She turned back and ran over to kiss her mother goodbye. Marshall waved at the queen who smiled back.

After the two left the queen sighed and looked over to the old nursemaid, and her old friend "Who know we'd both get our kids back." She smiled

X

"Are you ready?" Fionna laughed as she knocked the door to Gumball's dressing room.

"Almost." He called back

"Peebs, its ten thirty!" She laughed, "If we wanna get there with less than ten minutes of lateness we better go now."

"Stop exaggerating!" He scolded

"C'mon!" She laughed as she knocked on the door again. Fionna laughed and walked back over to his bed. She sat on the pink furbished canopy bed. Fionna had been ready for hours. She wore a pair of black jeans and a red top. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her red sneakers. Bubba had practically begged her to wear some makeup but she didn't add one drop. She said she wasn't going to party she was going to meet Susan, so she can talk to Marshall Lee.

"Okay, I'm ready." Bubba smiled as he walked out of his bathroom. Fionna was astounded by the boy. For the first time in her life, she saw Bubba wearing blue. He was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. His sneakers matched his dark blue shirt.

"Whoa." She mouthed as he grinned her way.

A/A/N

Umm… I have the idea for the next chapter in my head… you're not going to like it… Well… I know I don't… but I find it's necessary. Well I shouldn't say that… I like some parts of it, but there's a part that gets me upset just thinking about it… and it happens everyday so it upsets me more… judgmental animals that need a good slap.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17 (Before we begin the chapter I just want to say, I am sorry Bubba.)

"Susan, what's so important you wanted us to leave?" Marshall asked seriously, as they were escorted out of the castle gates.

"I need you to wait at home." She sighed and looked both ways, looking for the first taxi carriage. She was going to be late.

"What?" Marshall asked confused.

"I need you to wait at home." She repeated, waving her hand in front of the carriage that came down the street.

"Susan, are you alright? You're acting weirder than usual." Marshall stated his confusion evident.

"Marsh, what am going to do tonight… you will love me." She grinned "…but I need you to wait at home."

"Okay…" He sighed. The carriage pulled up next to them and he helped her on.

The carriage began to slowly move and Marshall heard as Susan spoke to the driver. "…Castilian…warehouse…fast." Her voice was drowned out by the clap of the horse's feet and the spinning of the wooden wheels, but he could hear that much.

Marshall watched confused. His friend rode away as he began to walk home.

X

"Bubba… do you think she left?" Fionna asked as they stood outside the large warehouse door. They had been there for ten minutes and no Susan.

"I hope not." Bubba stated, "I wore blue for this."

"KG!" Fionna laughed

"Hey, if it isn't faggot king." A boy scoffed from behind them. The pounding music drowned him out a bit but they could hear him.

Fionna and Gumball faced the boy. He was smirking, his arms crossed. He was tall dark and handsome, so to say. With caramel colored eyes. Next to him was a short caramel skinned boy with dark brown eyes. He also had a teasing smirk on his face. There were two other boys with them, twins. Taller than the other two. They were pale and had a lighter shade of blue eyes than Fionna. With them was the ash blond girl Marshall had pulled Fionna from at the previous party.

"Not gonna say anything?" The caramel colored boy asked, his lips shaped in a mocking smile

"Listen you, jerk, were not bothering you. So back away before you end up getting hurt." Fionna said threateningly, clenching her fists.

"Awww… isn't that just cute? The little knight wanna be princess thinks she can take us." One of the twins said

"Wait Dude, remember she's queen now." The other twin corrected

"Oh, I am sorry. The little knight wannabe queen." The first twin laughed, and in joined the others.

"That's it." Fionna said before stepping closer, instantly Bubba's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder

"It's not worth it Fionna… its fine." Bubba sighed

"No. No KG it's not fine." Fionna said angrily "These jerks don't even know you."

The boys began to laugh. Fionna looked back for any type of hurt on Bubba's face… there was nothing? He showed no emotion. Fionna stared, unable to move an inch or form a single word.

"How much more of a fag can he be? He lets the princess solve his problems for him." The ash blond girl scoffed

"Uh, Ashley. Remember, its queen now." The boy laughed

"Fionna lets just go." Gumball said solemnly turning away

"Were you going, faggot?" The boy reached out and pulled Bubba, forcefully yanking him to the ground. Bubba pushed the big hand from his shoulder to no avail. "What are you doing?" The boy asked as Bubba pushed him away

"Get away from him!" Fionna yelled as she ran in between them.

The boy laughed before reaching for Fionna. Fionna pushed his hand out the way but did not see him use this other to pull her by the hair. The dark boy held her down as the other boys laughed and began to attack Bubba. They began just by pushing him from one to the other. Not before long, he was being slapped. Then punched… then kicked. Bubba cried in pleads for them to stop. Fionna watched agonized as her friend suffered. She kicked and screamed at the dark boy for him to let go but he just laughed. Eventually the people from the party came out to watch, they stared unmoving. No one helped the trapped girl or the bullied boy. They all just watched.

X

"The next left." Susan sighed as the man made his way down the streets towards the warehouse. She was sure to be a little ridiculed by the dress she had on, but she didn't care. She had found her mother… and if it wasn't because she feared leaving Fionna and Bubba alone at that party, she wouldn't have left her mother's side.

X

"Leave him alone!" Fionna kicked and screamed at the empty air in front of her. The boy continued to hold her and she watched as they continued to hurt Bubba. She heard him screaming in pain and she watched as no on helped. No one helped. No one.

"Queen? Huh!" The ash blond girl scoffed with her arms crossed over her chest. Fionna's anger ignited, more than it already was. She kicked harder, screamed all the dirty words she knew at the girl. Finally, Fionna found the right spot. She kicked backwards and her foot landed right in the reproductive organ of the boy holding her back.

He left her go and cupped his 'manhood' as he went down in pain. Fionna ran over to the people hurting Bubba and jumped in. She punched the caramel one while she kicked a twin in the stomach. The other twin tried to hold her back but she head butted him. As the boys lied on the ground holding, the place Fionna had hurt she began to kick them. The crowd now watched amazed at the small girl. When Fionna turned around, she glared directly at the ash blond girl. The girl stumbled back and right into Selena. "Oh, Ashley. Why do you start trouble?" She tsked "Look at what you and you're stupid friends did." She pointed her finely manicured finger at a battened Bubba and then to the raged Fionna.

"Move." Fionna said as she walked closer to the girls. Selena happily complied and walked away, leaving Ashley defenseless. "I am going to show you how much of a queen I am." Fionna smirked.

When Susan arrived at the party, she saw as the entire population was outside the warehouse watching as Fionna slammed Ashley's head into the wall of the place. "What in the world?" Susan asked Selena who walked over to her. Selena pointed to Bubba. Susan ran over and stopped the fight. She grabbed Fionna by the waist and pulled her away from Ashley. Luckily, for her the carriage driver had stopped to watch so she took advantage and got back on with Fionna and Bubba.

X

Marshall Lee had arrived home not ten minutes when he couldn't stay still. What was so important Susan made them leave? Why did she want him to wait at home? Why was she going to the warehouse party? The questions danced around his head. He sighed and stood again from the couch. He grabbed his key and walked towards the front door. He had to go and find Susan at that party.

Marshall Lee was walking out of the house and about to close the door when he saw three shadows coming from the cave entrance. He strained his eyes to try to make out the faces but to no avail. Marshall opened his door and turned on the porch lights. Now he could see better. There was Susan, Bubba, and Fionna! The two girls were holding up Bubba as he was badly beaten. "What happened?" Marshall asked as he ran over and picked up the boy clean off his feet. He didn't wait for a response. Marshall darted in the direction of the house and ran straight up the stairs. He laid the bruised boy in his bed and stood back to take note of the bruises. "Who beats up the king of the Castilian Kingdome?" Marshall muttered.

"Not only is the king, he's super nice and a great ruler… he's also a good friend." He heard the female voice say sadly behind him "…but they don't care. All they cared about was his sexual preference. They hurt him and called him names just because he was gay."

Marshall turned around and faced Fionna. Tears were running down her face. Her ponytail was messed up and her clothing a bit ripped. In addition, he could see her bruised knuckles.

"Who did this?" He asked stepping a little closer to her

"It doesn't matter… what matters was that everyone stood there and watched. They stayed unmoving while they hurt him. No one helped." She stated numbly

Susan walked in slowly. She didn't look at Fionna; she just walked in the direction of the bed and kneeled beside Bubba. "I should've known…" She muttered, "I shouldn't have agreed to there." She continued as she grabbed the beaten boy's still hand.

"It's not your fault." Bubba muttered, gaining the attention of the people in the room

"It's not yours either." Fionna said stepping closer to the bed

Marshall moved awkwardly to the side as Fionna passed him and walked towards Bubba's side. "Do you need anything?" Marshall asked as he headed towards the door.

"Yes." Bubba stated. "I need to talk to Susan alone."

"Huh?" Fionna asked confused

"Please." Bubba smiled. Fionna nodded and walked behind Marshal Lee.

The door closed and they heard multiple foots steps down the hall and finally heard the feet die out. "You don't really have something to say do you?" Susan laughed, "You just wanted them to be alone." The king only smiled as a response.

A/A/N

Actually, I was going to end it but then this happened near my house… A hate crime. The kid got beat up just because he was gay and that really upsets me… that's just not cool. I wanted to express how I felt on this story since it's the one I'm trying to finish. So you're safe MissCriticalKakesz: D ….for now… I don't want to drag it out though and you end up getting bored with it. Also to you Missy, you made MarceLee my new favorite pairing. OH. GOSH! I love them together now. I want you to update soon because I like your story: 3

Pat-975. OMG! You made my entire life with that review. That made me so happy. I love you for it!

Thanks also to Captain Ea Rayos, Captain you are so cool and I am glad you like the story. Also good luck with your coming story; D I want to see how you make that happen.

In addition, to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. ;-; Thank you. :Lessthansymbol: & 3


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

"What do you think they're talking about?" Marshall asked as he took two sodas out his refrigerator. This was weird for him. There was the girl he was in love with, sitting so close to him…yet so unreachable… Not to mention she was in his house. No one other than Susan had ever been in his house… any of them. Well there was Ashley, but she only knew the house from the Kingdome past Icily. Fionna only shrugged at his question. She had pulled the tie holding her ponytail so her bangs covered half her face and her hair hung down on her body like a blanket. Marshall sat across from her in the kitchen table and a sudden unmistakable realization came to him. He wanted to be able to do this… sitting across Fionna in the morning table… but he didn't just want it just for a day. No… Marshall Lee wanted to forever wake up to Fionna the first thing in the morning. To seat across from her and enjoy her company, even if she wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"What?" Fionna asked, as she eyed Marshall weirdly.

Marshall Lee hadn't noticed that while his mind was frolicking over thoughts of Fionna he was staring at her intensely. "Oh. Umm… nothing." He smiled and opened her drink.

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking the soda and sipping it. Marshall did the same.

"Fionna, what were you and Gumball doing over there with Susan?" Marshall Lee asked curiously

Fionna took a long drink. She put the drink down and sighed, "Susan was going to bring us here." She responded truthfully "That's were we agreed to meet."

"You wanted to see me?" He asked cautiously, choosing his words and trying to contain his excitement. Fionna sighed but nodded. "Why?" He said not being able to hold back the smile any longer.

"I don't know." She sighed. Marshall stared silently.

"Fionna… I…" He stared but shut his mouth. He remembered how that went last time. He didn't want the yelling to come again.

"Why do you always say my name when you start a conversation with me?" Fionna smiled

"Well…because I like your name." He smiled back and saw a small blush creep its way across the girl's face.

"I like yours too." She smiled. Fionna brushed her hair from her face and laid her head on the wooden table.

"Are you hungry?" Fionna heard Marshall speak. She lifted her head and nodded with a grin. "What do you want?" He asked getting up

"Spaghetti!" She exclaimed rising from her seat. Marshall laughed. He remembers she had mentioned it being her favorite food, a while back. A while.

While Marshall Lee began to cook the spaghetti, he heard Fionna fidget behind him. She was opening her mouth but seemed to never be able to work up the nerve to ask what she wanted to ask. "Go ahead Fi." He laughed. He looked back to her blushing face.

Fionna nodded. "Marshall…why did you count the days we were apart?" She asked getting closer… To 'check' on the spaghetti.

Marshall Lee sighed "…because each and every one of those days was a day I regretted." He smiled; they were now only a few feet away.

Fionna looked away, her blush still there. "Regretted…" She repeated

"Yes. I hated myself for leaving…" He didn't add the 'you' because he was afraid of what her reaction would be. "The same day…the minute…no. The second after I jumped out your window I regretted ever saying goodbye." Fionna looked up at him "I just figured that the damage was already done." He sighed again. Marshall faced back to the bubbling spaghetti water and added the pasta. When he turned back around Fionna was only centimeters from him. He looked at her and gulped.

The shorter girl smiled up at him. She put her hand on his cheek and stood on her toes. Fionna reached up and right into Marshall's lips. One hand wrapped around his neck and the other on the back of his head. Marshall Lee only hesitated for a second. As soon as his mind registered whose lips these were, he held onto the girl. He placed one hand around her waist and the other against her cheek. The two kissed not paying attention to anything that was happening. Time passed and the two remained locked together, shortly stopping their kiss to breath but then resuming the act instantaneously. It was when Marshall Lee, who was closer to the stove, heard the pasta sizzle at the lack of water that the two separated. "Shoot!" Marshall exclaimed as he ran to stop the pot from catching on fire.

"Nice one Marshall Lee." The amused girl said from the door. The two inside the kitchen looked over to Susan and Bubba who smirked back. The two blushed as the others entered the kitchen and sat around the table. It was evident that it hurt Bubba to move but the smirk never left his face. "I thought I smelled smoke." Susan continued to tease. Bubba laughed and a flash of pain crossed his face.

"So… you made-up?" Bubba asked the two who were blushing by the stove

"They made-out. Does that count?" Susan laughed. Marshall Lee tossed the wet kitchen towel at her, but missed as she ducked.

"I don't know. Does it Fionna?" Bubba grinned mockingly at his best friend

Fionna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You two are just jealous." Marshall teased

"Of what?" Susan laughed

"That you can't do this." He teased as he pulled Fionna by the shoulders. He kissed her lips and dipped her. He pulled back and the girl stared wide-eyed. Not only was she surprised by the kiss, she was surprised by the dip.

"Umm… why would I want to kiss Fionna?" Susan asked teasingly

"No. Why would I want to kiss Fionna?" Gumball laughed

Marshall joined them in their laugh uncaring that it was at his expense. Fionna smiled at the group. How this really was a strange night. It was past midnight and she was laughing and kissing. If two, almost three, years ago they would have told her she'd meet a thief and fall in love with him…then watch as he left, then become queen because her mother was sick and her father was dead, become best friends with her last choice in suitors because he was gay and then take back the boy that walked out on her she would have said they were crazy and needed medication…but look at her now. The queen. Friends. Love. All she was missing was Cake, who she knew was at home right now sleeping with Margaret. Things were actually starting to look good for her. "So, since you two burned the spaghetti, what are we eating? I am starving." Susan grinned

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Fionna woke up, she felt something holding her down. When she looked down at her waist, it was Marshall Lee's arm. He had hugged her in the middle of the night. Fionna smiled and tried to sneak out of his hold without waking him. She really didn't want to get up but she had to. If she knew, anything about Kingdome gossip was that it traveled like wild fire. Margaret must be worried sick that they didn't return, and Peppermint must be dying if she heard about Bubba. They had to go. After she got lose from Marshall's hold she looked back to the boy. He was shirtless wearing his jeans and socks. She smiled at his peaceful expression and kissed his forehead lightly. The boy grumbled in his sleep before re-accommodating. Fionna smiled as she tiptoed towards the hallway where she saw Bubba and Susan walk out freshly dressed. They waved her to come over and she tried to be silent. "Go in my closet and get whatever fits." Susan smiled "There's an extra toothbrush under the sink and towels in the closet." Fionna nodded and took one last look at Bubba before walking towards Susan's room.

"So… I didn't make you uncomfortable?" Susan asked Bubba as he finished tying Marshall's shoes, that he was wearing. In fact, his whole outfit belonged to Marshall and he hated it. The boy wore too much red! (This coming from the boy who only wears pink and purple)

"Of course not." He smiled "I sleep with Fionna all the time. She hugs me in her sleep too." Bubba smiled "No problem."

Susan nodded and followed the strawberry blond boy down the stairs to get breakfast. "Yeah… no problem." She sighed

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time, Fionna had showered and dressed Bubba and Susan had brewed coffee and had breakfast. She walked down the stairs dressed in Susan's clothes, a red top, and dark brown jeans with her red sneakers. "Hey, Fionna." Susan greeted "Coffee?"

"Hazelnut?" Fionna asked approaching the table.

Susan nodded and poured her a cup. "So… how did you sleep?" Bubba winked

"If you slept at all." Susan laughed and Bubba joined

"Why wouldn't we have slept?" Fionna blushed

Susan and Bubba continued their laughter at the girl who sipped her coffee, with the blush still there. "Morning." The cheerful male voice stated from the kitchen doorway.

Marshall Lee entered the kitchen and took Fionna's cup. "Hey!" She exclaimed laughing as he drank the hot liquid. He had on his red plaid shirt and black jeans with his red sneakers.

"I thought you didn't like coffee." Susan scoffed

"Shh" Marshall Lee teased as he ruffled Fionna's hair.

"Sorry to cut the romantic/child's play you two love birds got there, Fionna remember we have to go." Bubba stated half joking

"Yeah. Margaret and Peppermint must be worried." Fionna sighed. Marshall Lee nodded with a smile.

He pulled Fionna onto her feet and kissed her lightly "You know where to find me." He teased

"As do you." She grinned

"Is that mine?" Marshall asked as he pointed at Bubba who had just stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Margaret?" Fionna called into the castle. As soon as she got near the gates the guards were so ecstatic she was all right they embraced her.

"Fionna!" The nursemaid ran down the stairs and hugged the girl picking her clear off her feet. "I was so worried! We heard about what happened with Bubba and I had to lie to your mother." Margaret put her down "I felt awful!"

"How is she?" Fionna asked

"She's fine. Asleep. How is Bubba?"

"Better now. I just dropped him off. Peppermint almost had a heart attack when she saw him." Fionna sighed sadly

"Was he that bad?" Margaret asked. Fionna only nodded. Margaret then proceeded to pull the girl in the study.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marsh… I am going to tell you something…but don't freak out." Susan said as they took the carriage to the nightosphere Kingdome.

"What?" He asked amused.

Susan brushed the shoulder length blond hair behind her shoulders and stuck her chest out proudly. Her grass green eyes looked over to her friend and with all the confidence she could muster, in her flowery print pink and purple dress (Which Marshall Lee had spent most of the way making fun of), she said, "I have a crush on Gumball."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my goodness!" Margaret exclaimed in joy as she heard what Fionna had done to those people that hurt Bubba. "Glad I asked about the knuckles."

"What did you hear?" Fionna asked laughing as she rubbed behind Cake's ear.

"I heard what we all heard; the Castilian Kingdome king was beat up." Margaret stated, "No one said anything else."

"Well… the truth is bound to come out…and those people will be put in jail." Fionna smiled sadly. Margaret shuffled uneasily. "What is it?" Fionna asked picking up the action.

"Well… you just got back together with Marshall Lee and Bubba is okay… so you're happy. I don't want top ruin your mood…" Margaret looked down at her fiddling hands.

"Margaret…what is it?" Fionna asked with a smile

"Well… it's the terror trolls again."

A/A/N

Oh my goshhhhh! It's been a while! See my computer was being a spazz… but yeah I'm back baby! Terror trolls… hehehe… If you guess, what they are or what they're going to do, I will give you a prize… I don't know how… or what but a prize is a prize :3 any who, I will update soon. My dear Missy (MissCriticalKakesz), I am sorry to inform the story is almost done… and I mean it this time! Also to anyone who it concerns: Yes, I will still write Fiolee but now I am going to start writing Marcelee too. Honestly, I've said before and I'll say it again, I love all the pairings. Just Fiolee and MarceLee a little more.

MarshallLeeIsBeast- Wow. Well…thank you. I don't find you to be a creeper at all. There are many writers on this site I would love to meet. For example, GlisteningShadow who has an AMAZING Marcegum story or Notalivezombie how always has something funny to say. There's also Starfaction, Moonlight Escape, and of course Ruby Sword who has the BEST Finnceline on this entire site (Sorry if I offend some, but her story (Both the last human and Fast as you can) had me on the verge of emotional breakdowns. In addition, the way she characterizes the adventure time gang… oh my glob. Sorry I'm such a fan.)

In addition, Pat-975 who is no sweet and Captain Ea Rayos who has some great ideas… but now I'm just going on… Anyways it's cool because there are so many people on this site I want to meet. Too many to name. See, many of my friends think fan fiction is lame… so I don't really share any of this with them… so to meet someone who writes fan fiction too or who just reads it would be cool. Movinggg on I'm gonna go have another Adventure Time vs. Regular Show debate with my brother. Adios!

:Lessthansymbol: 3

*Oh, for those who don't know the less than symbol is the thing people use to make a heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch19 (The winner to my prize issssssssss: Drum roll please…. Dadadadadadaada… see A/A/N ;D)

Fionna groaned, "Those guys again?" Margaret nodded "I could barely beat them last year. Where are they now?"

"They have the parley's building surrounded." Margaret sighed (Parley=Congress)

"Annoying little demons." Fionna narrowed her eyes. Cake noticing the negative vibes coming from Fionna, hissed.

XXXXXXXXX

Marshall Lee remained silent. After Susan had told her of her crush on Gumball, he had laughed so hard that she had punched him and threatened to gauge his eyes out. "We're here." Susan mumbled as she paid the driver and hopped off the carriage followed by Marshall Lee.

The two entered the castle to find Nani Nina crying. "Nani! What's wrong?" Marshall asked running behind Susan.

"Its… it's…" She gasped. She held on to Susan's form and began to cry once more.

"What is it? What is it?" Marshall asked beginning to worry

"Marshall Lee, Your mother is…she's…" Before Nina could continue, she watched as the boy ran up the stairs and turn towards the queen's room.

Marshall Lee entered the room to see doctors and nurses all around the woman's body "No." He mumbled.

XXXXXXXXX

"What are you going to do?" Margaret asked Fionna as they walked up to her room.

"Call Bubba… he can help." Fionna sighed and began to slip on her armor. The armor of 'Zelma-Ron', she had it specially made by the person who made her katana. Her father and he being friends was a great advantage for her. Fionna tied her hair back with the bunny shaped hair band and grabbed her katana. "It's troll killing time."

XXXXXXXXX

Rushing over to the bed and pushing nurses away, he grabbed the pale queen's hand and stared at her barely open eyes. "You can't die." Marshall Lee whimpered "Not now. Please." He begged

The queen's lips twisted upward into a smile "Marshall Lee… You'll be okay." She whispered her voice weak.

"Don't leave me." He began to cry, "Please… I am sorry I left you."

"It will be okay." She sighed happily and lifted her cold hand up to his warm cheek "I love you." He looked up and into her dark eyes "All ways have… always will. I love you, and so did your father. We always did."

Marshall Lee's tears continued to fall "I love you too." He whimpered as he hugged her. At that moment, the queen drew in a sharp breath and… her hand fell to the side of the bed. Marshall Lee dropped his head on bed, holding her hand.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna, you know you can't kill them." Margaret scolded

"It would be so much easier that way!" Fionna exclaimed as she climbed on the pink carriage waiting outside for her.

Bubba laughed "Don't worry Margaret; I'll make sure she doesn't kill any trolls."

"Unless they deserve it." Fionna muttered and closed the door. Margaret waved as the carriage rode away.

Fionna and Bubba exited the carriage and walked towards the stairs of the house of the kingdom's congress. The terror trolls, as they were named, were a group of short knows it all citizens of many different kingdoms. They 'peacefully' protested by blocking off buildings until their questions were answered. They gave one shot to the monarchs of the kingdom to answer the question and if they didn't they would never move. Attacking them would impose a major war and last year that was almost the case for Fionna. Julie, the terror troll's vice-president approached Fionna "Welcome Queen Fionna. I hope you will not have as much trouble as last year." She teased. Last year Fionna almost got the question wrong and now the terror trolls knew her weakness…math. "I hope you know that King Gumball cannot help you." She pointed to the king

"Why not?" Fionna asked annoyed

"He was disqualified from the yearly terror troll education lesson." She stated matter of fact-ly

"Why?" Fionna asked

"Because I knew the answer to everything they could throw at me." Bubba stated proudly

"Crud." Fionna muttered

"Ready for the question?" The troll teased

Fionna nodded and forward came the terror troll holding the math book. He pushed his glasses up and turned to the page "Eight being the radius of circle x, what's the square root of pi times two over three dived by nine to the fourth power?"

"Ahh…" Fionna stared blankly

"Oh, wait I found a better one." The troll said, "What's two plus two?"

Gumball stared at Fionna, his expression expectant "Ah…four… right?" She asked

The terror trolls laughed except the boy holding the book "She's right." He said lightly

"What?" Julie said checking the book "Urrgh! We'll get you next year Fionna." She said brushing her red hair back and parading out the Kingdome, the trolls in tow.

"You defeated the terror trolls Fionna!" Gumball smiled

"Slamacow! That was tops. Who's not good at math?" Fionna laughed, "I was all fouurrr!" Fionna gushed

"Four… Four…four… four." Gumball tapped his chin "That's it! The answer was so simple I was too smart to see it." He laughed, "We must return to the castle!"

"You're welcome." Fionna smiled proudly

"Four is the last character I need to complete my cure for the contagion." Gumball smiled as they entered the carriage.

XXXXXXXXX

"King Marshall Lee… we need to-" The nurse began tapping him lightly on the shoulder

"Don't touch me!" He growled lifting up his head from the bed "Get away from me! All of you! Get out!" He pointed towards the door.

"Sire, we must prepare the body." The doctor in charge stated sadly

"No! Get away from her! Out!" Marshall Lee pushed the doctor from the bed

"Sire, Please." The nurse begged

Marshall Lee grunted in annoyance and unfolded his retractable sword "Take one more step and I'll slice you into pieces!" Marshall Lee growled "Out!"

Without hesitation, the nurses and doctors left the room, closing the door behind them. The last thing they saw was Marshall Lee sinking to his knees in front of the deceased queen.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Fionna, I'm so proud of you darling!" Peppermint gushed. As soon as Fionna and Gumball arrived at the castle, Gumball had ran (literally RAN) to his lab. Fionna was standing outside the lab since she didn't want to distract him. "You sure showed those trolls!"

"Thank you Peppermint." Fionna smiled

"How about some candy as a reward." The nursemaid pinched the queen's cheek "We Castilians are notorious for our candy." Fionna nodded, with a grin, and followed the woman into the kitchen.

"…to the triangular prism…Ta dada… times pi… equals four!" Gumball jumped for joy "The equation is complete! I can start manufacturing the cure." He sighed happily. For second he felt the sharp pain of guilt… if only he would've seen this sooner…maybe his mother… Before Gumball had the chance to shed a single tear heard Peppermint offer Fionna some candy, from behind his door. Yeah… some candy sounds good right about now… maybe some bubblegum.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall Lee?" The nursemaid entered the room. Her face was streaked in tears and her uniform skirt wet.

"Go away." Marshall muttered from the side of the bed. He had not moved an inch.

"Dear… please…" The nursemaid tried to coax but, as she saw the queen unmoving, her tears began to flow once more, her voice sounded like a cracking vase. Behind her was Susan. She was quiet and stayed by the door.

"Get away." Marshall ordered, not bothering to turn back to face them, the sword still in hand.

"Marshall Lee, please." The nursemaid continued

"Don't you understand what get out means?" Marshall Lee turned to face the frightened nursemaid and stood.

"Enough!" Susan yelled from the door. "None of this gives you the right to be a jerk. Especially not to the people who are trying to help." She snapped walking over to the boy. They were literally face-to-face.

"Get away from me." He warned, gripping the sword handle tighter

Susan noticed the action and huffed "I wish you would." Marshall Lee looked down; a single tear escaped his already puffy eyes. Susan took his hand and removed the sword. She refolded it and placed it back in his pocket. Then she tilted his head by the chin and smiled "You'll be okay." She sighed and with that, she embraced him.

XXXXXXXXX

*One week later*

"Are you sure about this?" Bubba asked Fionna as the walked up the stairs in her castle.

"You tested it over and over…and my mother isn't the healthiest right now…" Fionna trailed off "I just don't want her to…"

"Have you seen him yet?" Bubba asked

"I want to… but I don't know what to say." Fionna sighed, "There's nothing I can do to make it better."

"Who says you have to make it better? Being there might be all he needs." Bubba pointed out. They entered the sick queen's room, Fionna's mom.

"How are you doing mother?" Fionna asked the former queen who smiled

"Okay." She whimpered out

"Do it." Fionna motioned to Bubba, who nodded "Mother, Bubba has found a cure… Margaret has told you…" The queen nodded "We are going to try to cure you." Fionna sighed and watched as the queen nodded.

Bubba approached the queen and took her vitals. After the extensive medical attention, he withdrew the needle with the pre-measured dose and an alcohol pad. Gently taking the former queen's gentle hand, he proceeded to clean the crook of her elbow with the pad. He withdrew the syringe and unscrewed the top. Gumball took one last look at Fionna before gulping and proceeding to the queen. "Now this might sting a little." He said softly and punctured the woman's skin causing a little discomfort.

"How do you feel mother?" Fionna asked as Margaret entered the room with fresh blankets

"A little tired." The queen stated

"That's the vaccine… we'll see how she reacts to the treatment in a few hours. For now we must let her sleep." Bubba said as he put his medical equipment away

"I'll stay with her." Margaret said sitting by the queen's side, with Cake purring at her feet.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall, you can't just sit here and rot." Susan put her hands to her waist "You're he king now." She began to open the curtains of his room, letting the light in. Marshall Lee sighed and hid under the covers. He and Susan had been living in the castle. Marshall Lee inhabited his old room while Susan and Nina inhabited the room next door. There was no way Marshall, would let the two sleep with the regular servants. The woman raised him and the girl did too.

"It's too bright." He hissed

"Get out of there. You've been in this room for the past week." She scolded "What about this Kingdome? The piling mail? The marriage requests of the princesses that think you're hot?" She teased at the last one. Over the past week Marshall Lee, becoming king had gone around…and as always, the lonely princesses that wanted to become queens begged their fathers to consider the young king. I mean not only was he the sole ruler, he was talented and he was hot (Don't judge me -3- ). He grumbled under the covers. "…and what about Fionna?" She continued to open windows

"What about Fionna?" He replied rashly

"Are you never going to see her again?" Susan continued. No response. "She's sent over more than four dozen flower arrangements with her condolences."

"I know." His muffled voice came from under the covers

"So…?" She said amused

"I don't know." He said

"Marshall Lee… after all you've been through, are you really going to do this again?" She placed her hands on her hips and watched him wiggle his head from under the covers.

"No." He sighed. He squinted his eyes avoiding the glare if the sun.

"Then get your lazy butt up!" Susan laughed

A/A/N/

Sad chapter: /

Pero, it will all be okay… I hope.

Winner is nobody. Sadly, no one knew… but it was my fault. Not enough clues… I should have said: Think Dora the explorer.

It's all about the fans! Fictions all day! Whoo!

My dear Missy, you scared me when you said you weren't going to upload anymore. Meanie! …oh… and I'm a female… just… yeah.

Anyways, Thank you for all the reviews and junk. You guys are so math! I am so happy you guys like it ;_;

When I'm done with this story which is I think 1-2 more chaps, I will start another. I have 5 other stories in queue ^.^'

Have a nice day!


	20. Chapter 20

Ch20

"How do you think it will do?" Susan asked Gumball as he served her a cup of tea.

"I don't know…it's only been a couple of hours." He sighed and poured his own cup. "She hasn't awoken yet…How did you get Marshall Lee out of his room?"

"Luck." She smiled "…and Fionna." She grinned

XXXXXXXXX

"How are you doing?" Fionna asked as she stroked Marshall Lee's hair. The two where in her room, on her bed, lying on the comfortable pelt comforter…side by side.

"Better." He smiled and draped an arm over her waist, pulling her closer.

Fionna giggled and snuggled closer. The two lay quietly…enjoying the moment. "Fionna?" The female voice called into the room from behind the door. Instantly Fionna's mother opened the door, to her surprise she found Fionna and Marshall Lee on the bed. "Oh dear!" She exclaimed embarrassed and turned away

"Mother?" Fionna asked gleefully. She ran over and hugged her mother tightly. The two women enjoyed the feeling of safety before letting go to face the male monarch who was sadly staring out the window.

Fionna's mother walked over to the bed and sat by the boy. She grabbed his hand tightly and stared into his confused brown eyes "You'll be okay." She mumbled and pulled him forcefully until he sat up. She hugged him harder than she had Fionna.

The former queen walked out of the room, lingering at the door next to Fionna for a mere second to kiss her before, looking for Margaret. "Let's go tell Bubba." Fionna grinned and Marshall nodded with a soft smile.

The two walked out of the room, hand in hand, and strolled down the stairs. "Hey, Bubba did you see my mother?" Fionna exclaimed happily

"Yes!" Bubba returned the enthusiasm "I told you knowledge is power!"

"Power corrupts." Marshall Lee teased

"So let's all study hard and be evil." Susan chimed in happily. The four laughed happily at the moment.

XXXXXXXXX

"Lady Susan! Lady Susan!" The young maid rushed over to Susan "King Marshall Lee wants to see you."

"Thank you." She smiled putting the Castilian Kingdome's newspaper down. "Hey, did you know Gumball just made a law forbidding anyone to be hurt based on their religion, race, color, sexual preference, or gender?" She asked Marshall Lee as she entered the study he had claimed as his own.

"Really?" Marshall asked as he stood from behind the desk. The two had returned to the castle earlier that night since Fionna wanted to spend some time with her mother and Bubba had to return home.

"Yeah. He called it anti-hate crime law." Susan smiled

"Nice. Sue…you remember that night…when you told me running away was my resolve?" Marshall asked walking over to her

"Yeah." She said

"Well… I can't really do that anymore…being king and all…" He explained

"Uh-huh…" She said confused.

"See… I don't like to stay in one place… you know that I like to travel…" Marshall Lee approached her and sat on the couch, next to her. "I was wondering if… you'd like to be in charge."

"What?" She bolted upright

"Like when I'm gone you can rule." He grinned, "Lady Susan." He teased

"Let me get this straight… you want me to be your temporary replacement so you can go around." Susan asked. Marshall Lee nodded. "What about Fionna?" She asked. Marshall Lee didn't respond. He only grinned.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna, darling, I beg you to reconsider." Fionna's mother appeased the young queen who shook her head and smiled back. "You've been doing a great job."

"Mother… you already know…you always knew I didn't want to be queen." Fionna smiled and squeezed her mother's hand

"I know, I know. You always wanted to be a knight." The woman grinned

"I need you to take back the throne." Fionna said, the smile not faltering.

"Very well." Her mother sighed. Fionna kissed her mother's forehead and walked out of the queen's room. "Stubborn as a mule." The queen laughed, her eyes straying to the portrait of her family with the tall well-built male "Just like you."

XXXXXXXXX

"Gumball?" Susan called put into the lab. Peppermint had let her in and led her to where the king was.

"Yes?" He replied from behind his lab goggles.

Susan smiled to herself… he was just so cute. "Do you know about Fionna and Marshall Lee?"

"Yes." He smiled "Fionna told me. I also hear Lady Susan is going to be in charge of the nightosphere while King Marshall Lee is away with his knight."

"Yeah..." Susan sighed

"Don't worry." Gumball smiled, walking over to her and grabbing her hand "Ruling isn't so hard… and if you need it I'll help." He grinned

"Thank you." Susan smiled at him… He was just so nice… Her eyes wondered over the king.

"Are you okay?" Gumball asked confused

Without realizing it, Susan had been staring at Gumball "Yeah… I'm sorry." She blushed and turned her face away. Susan looked down to realize she was still holding his hand. Dropping it like it was on fire she approached the table he was working at "Whatchu doing?" She asked, not realizing her voice had gone higher in pitch than usual. Gumball, smiling, approached the table and in scientific norms, she didn't understand explained, in detail, that he was working on a device that would let people communicate faster than by mail. "That sounds…complicated." She laughed

"Not at all." She smiled and reached over her to gather his notes. Upon the contact, Susan began to blush. "I just need to have several signal towers built." He said not looking up from the papers. Susan, unable to control herself any longer, reached over and caressed the king's cheek. Gumball looked up confused and was met by Susan's soft green eyes leaning in. He was absolutely surprised when he felt the girl's soft lips on his. He was shocked. Susan had kissed him. Gumball pushed her back softly. Both were blushing madly "Umm…"

"I am… so… sorry." Susan said looking down

"Susan…" He mumbled. When she looked up she saw his bright brown eyes and his soft comforting smile "Its okay." He assured

"I just thought… I kind of…" She babbled

"Kissing you wouldn't make me less of what I am. I would just be playing with you." He continued to smile "…and you're my friend. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Susan nodded and hugged him. It was a breathtaking (it literally took his breath away) arm snapping bear hug.

XXXXXXXXX

Fionna entered her room and sighed happily. "Finally!" She mumbled.

Picking Cake up and strolling to the bed she stopped at the sight of the boy leaning against her window "Hello." He smiled jumping off the ledge, into the room.

"Hi" She smiled and put Cake on the ground.

"Did you tell her?" Marshall Lee asked getting closer to Fionna

"Uh-huh." She replied happily also walking towards him "Did you tell her?"

"Yupp." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him

"So… King Marshall Lee…" Fionna teased, smirking up at him coquettishly.

"So… knight Fionna…" He teased, smirking down at the blonde-haired woman in his arms. Fionna laughed and before being able to say anything, her lips were met by his. Without hesitation, she replied happily.

After breaking the kiss Fionna grinned up at him, "When are we going?" She asked

"How's tomorrow?" Marshall Lee laughed

A/A/N

Fin.

Epilogue or no epilogue? That is the question.

Missy, I love ALL your reviews! :3

I love everyone's reviews… they make me happy.


	21. Chapter 21

What love is- Epilogue

Rated- T+

If that's even a rating. Nothing too mature happens in here. I mean twilight the last one… I forget the name… had a trailer with the guy breaking the bed and the movie was rated T… and if that was the trailer… o3o

Nothing too sexual happens… it's just my descriptiveness, when it comes to sex influenced scenes that makes it seem worse.

*One year later*

Fionna woke up to the familiar darkness. She had snuck out of the musketeer academy again last night.

~ "C'mon Fi…" Marshall Lee coaxed as he stood by her window frame

"Marshall Lee! You're going to get me in trouble." She laughed "I have the weekend off… we can hang out then."

"That's three days away!" Marshall Lee whined

"I can't just sneak out." She protested

"It wouldn't be sneaking out if I took you." Marshall grinned, "It would be kidnapping."

"I wouldn't go against my will." She smiled, as she got closer to the boy, until both were standing on her window's ledge

"Then it would be voluntary kidnapping." He laughed, as they got closer still.

"There's no such thing." Fionna teased looking up at the boy. Marshall Lee smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist. Fionna did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Marshall Lee lowered his head until he was right in front of her. Instead of going for a kiss, he pressed his cheek to hers and whispered into her ear "Then I guess it would be sneaking out."

His hot and moist breath sent chills down the girl's spine. She pulled away from him and stared at his satisfied smirk. "Let's go." She smiled. ~

He really did know just how to push her buttons. Then again, she really knew how to push his. Fionna rose from Marshall's bed. They had played in the beach close to his house, weird he had a house there since he burned in the sun easily, and came to his house exhausted. Fionna rose from the bed, wet clothing, and all and saw Marshall Lee in the same state. She turned and headed for the door. She knew he'd be upset she didn't say good-bye but she had to go back to the academy before anyone, if they already hadn't, realized she was gone. "Where are you going?" The mocking voice.

Biting her lip and sighing she turned to face him, a smile in place. "Back to the academy."

"Stay with me." He whined as he rose from the bed and lazily walked over to her. He dragged her back. Well… she didn't really hesitate.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna giggled as he wrapped his arms around her "You're wet!" She tussled his hair to prove her point

"So are you." He stated kissing the top of her now shoulder length blond hair, which she had to cut due to academy regulations.

"Were going to get sick!" She exclaimed

"Fine." He smirked and rose from the bed. Fionna watched as he took off his jeans and shirt. It wasn't the first time she had seen him in underwear but she still blushed. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his shirts. "Here." He said and turned around so she could get undressed. The two had been together for almost two years but they had never done anything sexual…they had never even seen the other completely nude. It's not because he didn't want to. Trust me when I tell you, Marshall Lee was showing some amazing self-control in hiding his desires, but he thought it best to wait for Fionna.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Fionna saw as Marshall tried hard to look ahead and not turn back to face her. It was so cute of him. As she rose from the bed, she was right behind him, she got an evil idea. Fionna slipped off her thigh high socks one by one and threw them across the room, so Marshall Lee could see. She began to slowly, pull of her shirt. The wet fabric made a light 'plop' sound as it his wall. She could almost hear his gulp. Fionna withheld the laugh building up in her throat. She began to pull down her skirt. At that, moment that was the only sound heard in the room. The sound of the wet fabric sliding down Fionna's legs. She kicked up and the skirt landed somewhere astray. Now left with only her under wear she grabbed Marshall's shirt. She walked closer to him, so close he could feel he breath on his bare shoulders. "This is too big." She said as she slung the shirt on his shoulder, her hand lingering shortly on his shoulder, before slinging her own hand over. That was Marshall's breaking point. She was doing this all on purpose! She knew the effect she had on him and she was doing THIS! Calmly Marshall Lee turned around and stared into Fionna's eyes. Fionna stared at his lustful look for only three full seconds, before he kiss her. Passion burning and hands a groping. That's what happens to teases. She tangled her hands in his dark hair and returned the kiss eagerly. Marshall snuck his tongue into her mouth and let his hands slide down to her lower back, pulling her tighter against him. As the night transpired, only certain voices could be heard in the dark, as everyone else seemed to be asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N/N

I think I'm losing my touch with Fiolee…

I'll continue to try and write them though… anyways this was extremely hard to write. It was only like a page and a half… I was trying so hard to keep it rated T… anyone who has read my previous stories will tell you I am not good at stopping when I start with the completely lustful part. Maybe that's the Marshall Lee in me x) well… The Marceline in me.

Speaking of… My MarceLee story is going to be coming soon. I am still trying to work out the kinks. Anyhow, if you were not satisfied with this 'epilogue', I'm sorry. The whole point of this was to show that Fiolee would live on. They will eventually get married, after Fionna finishes with the musketeers, they will move back home and live happily ever after. How's that for storybook ending?


End file.
